Interlingua-Germano/f
fa Mus F fa diese Mus Fis fa major Mus F?Dur faba (Sau?) Bohne faba de vicia Saubohne faba: faba/phaseolo scandente Stangenbohne fabrica Betrieb (Unternehmen) fabrica Fabrik fabrica Werk (Fabrik) fabrica de armas Gewehrfabrik fabrica de articulos metallic Metallwarenfabrik fabrica de cappellos Hutfabrik fabrica de coke (E) Kokerei fabrica de gas Gasanstalt fabrica de horologios Uhrenfabrik fabrica de joculos Spielzeugfabrik fabrica de linage/blancheria Wäschefabrik fabrica de metallos legier¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. Leichtmetallfabrik fabrica de mobiles Möbelfabrik fabrica de moneta false Falschmünzerwerkstatt fabrica de munitiones Munitionsfabrik fabrica de papiro Papiermühle fabrica de productos chimic chemische Fabrik fabrica de scarpas/calceaturas Schuhfabrik fabrica de vitro(s) Glasfabrik fabrica: fabrica/molino de farina Mehlfabrik fabricant/e,?a industrial Fabrikant,?in fabricante Hersteller fabricante de cappellos Hutmacher fabricante de parapluvias Schirmmacher fabricante de scatulas Schachtelmacher fabricante de violinos Geigenbauer fabricar brauen (Bier) fabricar erstellen fabricar erzeugen (fabrizieren) fabricar fabrizieren fabricar fertigstellen (herstellen) fabricar herstellen fabricar Mech anfertigen fabricar filar corda(s)/cordon(es) Vb zwirnen fabricate recentemente/novemente fabrikneu fabrication Anfertigung fabrication Erzeugung fabrication Fabrikation fabrication Fertigung (Herstellung) fabrication Herstellung fabrication Verarbeitung fabrication de automobiles Automobilbau fabrication de moneta false Falschmünzerei fabrication in series Reihenfabrikation fabrication/production in serie Massen/erzeugung,?fabrikation fabricato Fabrikat fabricato medio finite Halbfabrikat fabula Fabel fabula Märchen fabula: fabula/ludo radiophonic Hörspiel (Radio) fabular fabeln fabulas; contar ~ ad alicuno j?m blauen Dunst/Dampf vormachen fabulista Fabeldichter fabulose fabelhaft fabulose märchenhaft fabulose unerhört (fabelhaft) face me le favor de passar me le vitro darf ich Sie um das Glas bitten face?nihil Faulenzer face?nihil Nichtstuer face?nihil Tunichtgut face?toto Allerweltskerl facenullon Nichtstuer facer (Geschäfte) abwickeln facer (Prüfung) ablegen facer (vor Adj.) machen facer (fam verüben) ausfressen facer abstatten facer anfertigen facer anmachen (Feuer) facer anrichten (verursachen) facer ansetzen (Getränk) facer anstellen (Versuche) facer aufgießen (Tee) facer ausmachen (betragen) facer binden (Besen, Strauß) facer brauen (Bier) facer bringen (Opfer) facer eingehen (Wette) facer erheben (Nachforsch.) facer erstatten (Bericht) facer halten (Rede) facer hauen (Loch) facer herstellen facer kochen (Kaffee, Tee) facer lassen (veran?) facer leisten (Pflicht) facer machen facer reißen (Witze) facer schlagen (Falten, Feuer) facer stemmen (Löcher) facer stiften (Frieden, Urteil) facer tun facer verrichten facer werfen (Falten) facer ziehen (Bilanz, Vergleich) facer zusammenstellen (Liste) facer (le) guerra Krieg führen facer alicuno vader/currer j?m Beine machen facer alique sin difficultate et. aus dem Ärmel schütteln facer approbar durchsetzen (Gesetz) facer aqua auslaufen (leck sein) facer aqua Wasser ziehen facer ascender/montar heraufholen facer avantiar vt vordrängen facer bagatellas basteln facer ballas de nive Schnee ballen facer ben guttun facer ben wohltun (gut handeln) facer bon figura/effecto sich (gut) machen facer caso de sich et. machen aus facer cauda anstehen (warten) facer cauda sich anstellen facer cognoscer bekannt machen facer como le alteres mitmachen facer como le alteres mittun facer comprender beibringen (lehren) facer confectionar un habito ein Kleid machen ~ lassen facer creder ad alicuno j?m einreden facer creder alique ad alicuno fig j?m e?n Bär,?inen aufbinden facer de alicuno lo que on vole j?n um den kleinen Finger wickeln (können) facer donos/presentes a beschenken facer duo effectos in mesme tempore; occider duo muscas aves, conilios con un petra zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen facer entrar hereinbringen facer entrar hereinführen facer entrar hereinholen facer entrar vt einfahren facer entrar in testa (fam Verba usw) eindrillen facer exir/salir hervorheben facer exploder auseinandersprengen facer fiasco fig auffliegen facer florar/florer emporbringen (Unternehmen) facer fremer durchschauern facer fremer durchzucken facer fronte (a) entgegentreten facer honor (resp. violentia, vergonia) j?m Ehre (resp. Gewalt, Schande) antun facer labor compulsori fronarbeiten facer le bigot(o) frömmeln facer le cognoscentia de alicuno mit j?m bekannt werden facer le critica de Lit besprechen facer le grande großtun facer le guerra a befehden facer le pleno auffüllen (tanken) facer magrir Pers entfetten facer mal (a) schaden facer mal ad alicuno j?m ein Leid zufügen facer mal figura sich blamieren facer mal/ben ad alicuno j?m et. Böses/Gutes antun facer nihil die Hände in den Schoß legen facer objectiones/criticas a beanstanden facer pagar alique ad alicuno j?n et. entgelten lassen facer passar durchbringen facer passar vertreiben (Lust usw) facer passar (a transverso) torquente vt durchwinden facer passar (per fortia) durchdrängen facer passar (per un esclusa) durchschleusen facer passar a/con fortia durchzwängen facer passar premente durchdrücken facer perder alique um et. bringen facer plen uso de ausgiebigen Gebrauch machen von facer prender einflößen (Arznei) facer prender eingeben (Arznei) facer reprender conscientia ad alicuno j?n wieder zu sich bringen facer rider alicuno j?n zum Lachen bringen facer saper (alique ad alicuno) mitteilen facer scala in Mar anlaufen facer se cognoscer sich zu erkennen geben facer se forte Mil sich festsetzen facer se passar pro sich ausgeben für facer se precar/rogar sich nötigen lassen facer se prestar (de) entlehnen facer se remarcar/notar bemerkbar werden, sich bemerkbar machen facer se tarde spät werden facer se un mal opinion e?e schlechte Meinung bekommen facer sequer nachschicken (Briefe) facer sequer weiterleiten facer sin entbehren (auskommen ohne) facer sin .. ohne .. auskommen facer sperar in Aussicht stellen facer su cammino sich hinaufarbeiten facer su cammino fig durchwinden facer su paccos einpacken (Koffer packen) facer su via sich durcharbeiten facer su via sich durchschlagen facer su via per luctar fig sich durchbeißen facer succeder j?n im Examen durchbringen facer sue aufgreifen (Gedanken) facer triumphar durchfechten (Meinung) facer un appunctamento sich beim Arzt anmelden facer un demanda e?n Antrag stellen facer un mal jocata a fig j?m et. einbrocken facer un nove edition de bearbeiten (Buch) facer un proposition e?n Antrag stellen facer un punction (abzapfen Blut) facer un radioscopia (radiographia: mit Bild) vt Med durchleuchten facer un requesta e?n Antrag stellen facer un signo negative abwinken facer un sortita Mil ausfallen facer un visita (a) j?n aufsuchen facer valer le proprie voluntate s?n Willen durchsetzen facer valer un proprie derecto Anspruch geltend machen facer venir herbeischaffen facer venir alicuno j?n rufen lassen facer venir alicuno j?n zu sich entbieten facer via (pro) ausweichen facer visibile bloßlegen facer: (le) facer nihil Nichtstun facer: abstiner se de facer ungetan lassen facer: ex ille on pote facer nihil an ihm ist Hopfen und Malz verloren facer: facer/prender un photo(graphia) Phot aufnehmen facer: faciente parte (de) gehörig facer: ille facera su cammino aus ihm wird et. facer: ille ha nihil a facer hic er hat hier nichts zu schaffen facer: io pote facer sin illo ich kann darauf verzichten facer: lassar (resp. facer) entrar einlassen facer: non facer verbummeln (versäumen) facer: non facer/executar ungetan lassen facer: non saper que facer sich nicht zu helfen wissen facer: non saper que facer weder eine noch aus wissen facer: on pote facer nihil contra isto dagegen ist man machtlos facer: post haber facite su reporto nach Erstattung des Berichtes facer: pro que face tu isto? wie kommst du dazu facer: que Deo face que gebe Gott, daß facer: que ha tu a facer hic? was hast du hier zu suchen? facer: toto lo que ille face sein Tun und Lassen facer; il ha nihil a ~ con ille mit ihm ist nichts anzufangen facer; io non sape que ~ ich weiß nicht, was ich anfangen soll facer; non ~ bleibenlassen facera; io te lo ~ pagar das werde ich dir anstreichen facete witzig facetia Jux facetia Narrenstreich facetia Schnurre facetia Witz (Schwank) facetia: humor/facetia patibular/macabre Galgenhumor facetiose scherzhaft (witzig) faciada Fassade faciada Vorderseite faciada Arch Außenseite faciada Arch Front faciada Arch Stirnseite faciada lateral Arch Seitenfront faciada posterior Hinterfront faciada: construer ante le faciada vorbauen facibile angängig facibile möglich (durchführbar) facibile tunlich facie (Münze) Bildseite facie Angesicht facie Antlitz facie Fläche (Seite) facie Gesicht (An?) facie a facie Adv gegenüber facie de luna plen Vollmondgesicht facie lateral Seitenfläche facie o reverso? Kopf oder Schrift? facie: clauder bruscamente le porta al facie de alicuno j?m die Tür vor der Nase zuschlagen facie: in facie/fronte de j?m gegenüber (gegen) pro Präp gegenüber facie: star/esser facie a facie sich gegenüberstehen facie; (mi Deo,) que ~ tu ha! (Gott,) wie siehst du aus! facietta Facette faciettar facettieren facile bequem (leicht) facile leicht (zu tun) facile mühelos facile a satisfacer genügsam facile: isto es facile ad ille das ist ihm ein Leichtes facilemente Adv unschwer facilemente: multo facilemente spielend Adv fig facilemente; le plus ~ am ehesten facilissime kinderleicht facilissimo Adv kinderleicht facilitar fig erleichtern facilitar fig spielen facilitate Geläufigkeit facilitate Leichtigkeit facilitate de comprension Auffassungs/gabe,?vermögen facilitate: con le maxime facilitate spielend Adv fig facilitation Erleichterung facilitation Vergünstigung facilitation de pagamento Zahlungserleichterung facite Adj beschaffen facite a domo Hausmacher? in Zssgn. facite pro dazu od. danach angetan daß od. zu facite: ben facite gelungen (gut) facite: ben facite gut gewachsen facite: esser facite le un pro le altere zusammengehören facite: lo que es fac(i)te es fac(i)te das läßt sich nicht ungeschehen machen facite: non facite/executate unverrichtet facite: sin haber facite alique unverrichteterdinge facite; ille non es le homine ~ pro isto er ist nicht der Mann danach facite; tu ha ~ belle cosas! da hast du was Schönes angerichtet! facitor Macher facitor de infortuna Unheilstifter facse: rumpe le fasces! an die Gewehre! facsimile Faksimile facsimile Nachbildung (Faksimile) facte: ben facte wohlgebaut facte: ben facte wohlgeraten facte: ben proportionate/facte wohlgestaltet factibile angängig facticie künstlich faction Art (Art u. Weise) faction Form (Machart) faction Gestalt (Zuschnitt) faction Machart faction Parteiung faction Posten (Schildwache) faction Schnitt (Kleidung) faction Zuschnitt faction: sin subjection/faction ungeniert faction: star de faction/sentinella (auf) Posten stehen factionar: (re)factionar zustutzen facto Faktum facto Gegebenheit facto Tatsache facto Tun n facto de armas Waffentat facto memorabile Denkwürdigkeit facto sanguilente Bluttat facto: (stato species del) factos Tatbestand facto: con factos tätlich facto: conforme al factos sachgemäß facto: de facto in Wirklichkeit facto: de facto Adv faktisch facto: de facto Adv tatsächlich facto: passar a vias de facto handgreiflich werden facto: passar a vias de facto tätlich werden facto: su factos actos sein Tun und Lassen factor Bot/e,?in (Briefträger) factor Briefträger factor Faktor factor Moment n factor: factor/currero rural Landbriefträger factor: factor/distributor de mandatos Geldbriefträger factoria Faktorei factoria Handelsniederlassung factos (Pl) Sachverhalt factotum (La) Faktotum factotum Allerweltskerl factura Faktur factura Warenrechnung factura Hdl Rechnung factura: secundo factura laut Rechnung facturar fakturieren facturar Hdl berechnen facturation Berechnung facula Fackel facula Leuchte (Fackel) facula: torcha¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia./facula de pice/resina Pechfackel facula: torcha¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia./facula incendiari Brandfackel facultate Fakultät facultate Kraft (geistige) facultate Vermögen (geistig) facultate de adaptation Anpassungsfähigkeit facultate de comprension/comprehension Begriffsvermögen facultate de derecto juristische Fakultät facultate de medicina medizinische Fakultät facultate de pensar Denkfähigkeit facultate de reaction Reaktionsvermögen facultate imaginative Einbildungsvermögen facultate imaginative imagination Vorstellungs/kraft,?vermögen facultate intellectual Verstandeskraft facultate intuitive Anschauungsvermögen facultate mediumnic Rel Geistesgabe facultate mental Geistesvormögen facultate sensitive/perceptive Empfindungsvermögen facultate visual Sehvermögen facultate volitive Willensvermögen facultate: facultate/fortia visual Sehkraft facultate: facultate/talento oratori Redegabe facultate: talento/genio/facultate inventive Erfindungsgabe facultates (Pl) affective Gemüt facultative fakultativ facultative unverbindlich (wahlfrei) fading (E) Fading (Radio) fageto Buchenwald fago Bot Buche fago blanc Weißbuche (a. Hainbuche) fago rubie Rotbuche fagottar bündeln fagottista Fagottbläser fagotto (Reisig?) Bündel fagotto Reisbündel fagotto Reisigbündel fagotto Welle (Reisigbündel) fagotto Mus Fagott faisan Fasan faisan de montania Birkhahn faisan: faisan/phasiano aurate Goldfasan fakir (Ar) Fakir falcar abmähen falcar hauen (Gras) falcar mähen falcar: le grano jace falcate das Getreide liegt in Schwaden falcator Erntearbeiter (Schnitter) falcator Sensenmann falcator: falcat/or,?rice Mäher,?in falcator: falcat/or,?rice Schnitter,?in falcatura Abmähen falcatura Mahd falce Hippe (Sense) falce Sense falce Sichel falce Hippe (Sense) falce Sense falce Sichel falcetto Hippe falcon Falke falcon peregrin(o) Wanderfalke falconeria Falknerei falconero Falkner falconero Vogelfänger (Falken) fallace gaukelhaft fallacia Betrug (Täuschung) fallacia Trug (Täuschung) fallacia Trugschluß faller bankrott sein faller durchfallen (Examen) faller fehlgehen faller in Konkurs geraten faller mißglücken faller mißlingen faller scheitern faller schiefgehen faller schlecht ausfallen faller verfehlen faller zusammenbrechen (Geschäft) faller fam durchrasseln (im Examen usw) faller fig auffliegen faller fig daneben/gehen,?hauen faller vi verkrachen faller vi versagen faller (le colpo) fehlschlagen faller a su promissa s?m Versprechen untreu werden faller in die Brüche gehen faller in le examine durchs Examen rasseln fallia Geol Scharte fallimento Bankrott fallimento Falliment fallimento Konkurs fallimento Versagen n fallimento Zusammenbruch fallimento fraudulente Konkursvergehen fallimento: declarar se in fallimento Konkurs anmelden fallite pleite fallite: interprisa fallite per un crac verkrachtes Unternehmen fallito Fallit fallito Pers Versager falsar fälschen falsar verdrehen (Schlüssel, Tatsachen) falsar verfälschen falsari/o,?a Fälscher,?in falsario de monetas Münzfälscher falsario: falsario/falsificator de moneta Falschmünzer false blind (Alarm) false doppelzüngig false erlogen false falsch false unecht false unreell false unrichtig (falsch) false unwahr false verkehrt (fig falsch) false Adj unrecht false Mus unrein false carta Fehlkarte false numero Tel verbinden falsch verbunden false via Abweg false: ir un false via irregehen false: un false clave ein falscher Schlüssel (= Nachschlüssel) falsemente fälschlich(erweise) falsetto Falsett falsetto Mus Fistel falsetto: (voce de) falsetto Kopfstimme falsificar fälschen falsificar nachmachen falsificar panschen (Wein) falsificar verfälschen falsificate: non falsificate ungefälscht falsificate: non falsificate unverfälscht falsification Fälschung falsification Verdrehung falsification Verfälschung falsification: falsification/falso de documentos Urkundenfälschung falsificator Verfälscher falsificator: falsario/falsificator de moneta Falschmünzer falsificator: falsificat/or,?rice Fälscher,?in falsitate Doppelzüngigkeit falsitate Falschheit falsitate Lügenhaftigkeit falsitate Unechtheit falsitate Unrichtigkeit falsitate Unwahrhaftig/keit,?heit falsitate Verlogenheit falsitate m, n Falsch (Falschheit) falso Falsch (Fälschung) falso Fälschung falso: falsification/falso de documentos Urkundenfälschung falta Fehlen (Irrtum) falta Fehler falta Vergehen n falta Verschulden falta Verstoß falta m Mangel (Fehler) falta grammatical Gram Sprachfehler falta: defecto/falta/vitio hereditari Erbfehler falta: error/falta de scriptura/orthographia Schreibfehler falta: falta/error de inattention/distraction Flüchtigkeitsfehler falta: manco/mancantia/falta de character Charakterlosigkeit falta: per mancantia/falta de mangels falta: sin error falta, defecto fehlerfrei falta: sin falta sicher faltar vi fehlen (sündigen) fama Gerücht fama Renommee fama Ruf (Ansehen) fama Ruhm fama: de fama universal weltberühmt fama: de mal fama/reputation Adj verrufen fama: gloria/fama postume Nachruhm fama: mal fama/reputation Verruf fama; de mal ~ berüchtigt famate: mal famate/reputate verschrien famate: mal famate/reputate Adj verrufen fame (bekommen: comenciar haber; stillen: appaciar, satiar; leiden: suffrer (de)) Hunger fame Hungersnot fame (de lupo) fam Kohldampf fame de lupo Bärenhunger fame de lupo Heißhunger fame de lupo rasender Hunger fame de lupo Wolfshunger fame: appetito/fame devorante Heißhunger fame: haber fame Hunger haben fame: haber fame hungern fame: haber fame hungrig sein fame: haber un fame de lupo Kohldampf schieben fame: ille combatte con le fame bei ihm ist Schmalhans Küchenmeister fame: lassar suffrer le fame hungern lassen fame: morir de fame vor Hunger sterben fame: suffrer/patir (le) fame hungern (Hunger leiden) famelic ausgehungert famelico fam Schmachtlappen famelico: famelic/o,?a Hungerleider,?in familia Familie familia Geschlecht (Abstammung) familia Haus (Familie) familia Sipp/e,?schaft familia: (circulo de) familia Familienkreis familia: con tote le familia/sues mit Kind und Kegel familia: con tote le familia fam mit Kind und Kegel familia: esser tractate como persona del familia Familienanschluß haben familia: in familia im Familienkreis familia: le familia del defunct/o,?a die Leidtragenden familia: le familia del defuncto Pl Hinterbliebenen familia; de bon ~ von guter Abkunft familiar familiär familiar geläufig (vertraut) familiar traulich familiar vertraulich (intim) familiar vertraut familiar zutraulich familiar con fig heimisch in familiar: pauco usate/familiar ungeläufig familiarisar (con) einarbeiten initiar (in) familiarisar se (con) hineinarbeiten (sich vertraut machen) familiarisar se (con) nähertreten (vertrauter werden) familiarisar se (con) fig einleben familiarisar se con sich einlesen in familiarisar se con sich vertraut machen mit familiarisar se con alique sich befreunden mit familiarisar se con alique sich mit et. anfreunden familiaritate Anbiederung familiaritate Geläufigkeit familiaritate Vertraulichkeit familiaritate Vertrautheit familiaritate Zutraulichkeit familiaritate: permitter se familiaritates sich Vertraulichkeiten herausnehmen famina Hungersnot famolle Mus Fes famose berühmt famose famos famose renommiert famose vielgenannt fanal (Auto) Scheinwerfer fanal Feuerzeichen fanal Laterne (Schiff, Eisenb.) fanal Leuchtfeuer fanal (del nave) Schiffslaterne fanal posterior detra Schlußlicht fanatic fanatisch fanatic schwärmerisch fanatico Eiferer fanatico Fanatiker fanatico Rel Schwärmer fanatisar fanatisieren fanatismo Fanatismus fanatismo Schwärmerei fanfar Fanfare(nstoß) fanfar Geschmetter (der Trompeten) fanfar Mus Tusch fanfar: sonar le fanfar Tusch blasen fanfaron (Großtuer) fanfaron Aufschneider fanfaron Gernegroß fanfaron großmäulig fanfaron Großsprecher fanfaron Großtuer fanfaron Maulheld fanfaron Prahler fanfaron prahlerisch fanfaron fig Großmaul fanfaron Pers Windbeutel fanfaron: fanfaron,?a fam fig Wind/hund,?hündin fanfaronada Angabe (Prahlerei) fanfaronada Angeberei fanfaronada Aufschneidererei fanfaronada Flunkerei fanfaronada Großsprecherei fanfaronada Großtuerei fanfaronada Prahlerei fanfaronada Windbeutelei fanfaronadas de chassatores¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. Jägerlatein (Aufschneiderei) fanfaronar angeben (prahlen) fanfaronar den Mund voll nehmen fanfaronar flunkern fanfaronar prahlen fanfaronar renommieren fanfaronar schwadronieren fanfaronar sich brüsten fanfaronar sich in die Brust werfen fanfaronar windbeuteln fanfaronar fam sich mausig machen fanfaronar fig gegen j?n auftrumpfen fanfaronar fig großspurig tun fanfaronar fig sich aufplustern fanfaronar vi fig aufschneiden fango Dreck (auf der Straße) fango Kot fango Matsch (Schlamm) fango Moder (Schlamm) fango Morast fango Patsche (Schmutz) fango Schlamm fango Schlick fango Schmutz (Schlamm) fango: coperite de fango verschlammt (Straße) fango: deponer fango schlammen fango: sparger fango mit Kot bespritzen fangose dreckig fangose kotig fangose matschig fangose moderig (schlammig) fangose morastig fangose schlammhaltig, schlammig fangose schmutzig (voll Kot) fangose verschlammt (Straße) farce (F) Affenkomödie farce (F) Farce farce (F) Kochk Füllsel farce (F) Theat Posse farce (F) Theat Schwank farcir Kochk füllen farcir: farcir/lardar su discurso con citationes s?e Rede mit Zitaten spicken farcitura Füllung (Braten) farcitura Kochk Füllsel fardar Schminken n fardar schminken fardar übertünchen (schminken) fardar fig tünchen fardar se (Dame) sich zurechtmachen fardar se sich das Gesicht bemalen fardar se sich schminken fardate: non fardate ungeschminkt fardate: non fardate fig ungefärbt fardello Last (Bürde) fardello: fard(ell)o Bürde (Last) fardo Ballen (Last) fardo großer Pack fardo Schminke fardo Schminken n fardo fig Tünche fardo: fard(ell)o Bürde (Last) fardo: sin fardo ungeschminkt farina Mehl farina de frumento Weizenmehl farina de mais Maismehl farina fossile Kieselgur farina grosse Schrotmehl farina: fecula/farina de patatas Kartoffelmehl farinacee mehlartig farinero Mehlhändler fariniera Mehlbehälter farinose mehlhaltig farsa (Theater) Burleske farsa Eulenspiegelstreich farsa Farce farsa Faxe farsa Jux farsa Theat Posse farsa Theat Schwank farsa (F) Possenspiel farsator Eulenspiegel farsator Faxenmacher farsator Possenreißer farsator Witzbold farsista Possendichter fasce Bund (Bündel) fasce Bündel fasce Bündel (Schlüssel) fasce Gebinde fasce de feno Heubündel fasce de ligno Holzbündel fasce de nervos Nervenbündel fasce de plumas (pro dispulverar) Staubwedel fasce de virgas Rutenbündel fasce del lictores Liktorenbündel fasce luminose radios Strahlenbündel fasce: colpo/fasce de luce/lumine Schlaglicht fasce: formar le fasces die Gewehre zusammensetzen fascetto: fascetto/tappo de palea Strohwisch fascia (Leib?) Binde fascia breites Band fascia Leibbinde fascia Wickel (Windel) fascia Wickelband fascia Windel fascia abdominal Bauchbinde fascia: banda/fascia central/median Mittelstreifen Summario: Iste es un modificationfascia: cinctura/fascia coxal Hüft/gürtel,?halter fascia: fascia/banda umbilical Nabelbinde fascia: panno/fascia hygienic Damenbinde fasciar einwickeln (Kind) fasciar umwickeln (mit Stoff) fasciar windeln fasciar: (in)fasciar wickeln (Kind) fasciculo Heft (Zeitschrift) fasciculo Lieferung (Buch) fasciculo Bot Büschel fascina Reisgeflecht (obs.) fascinante berückend fascinante bezaubernd fascinante blendend fascinar behexen fascinar berücken fascinar bezaubern fascinar faszinieren fascinar fig bannen fascinar fig blenden fascinar fig j?n bestricken fascinate (per) im Banne (von) fascination Bezauberung fascination fig Blend/en,?ung fascino Bann (Zauber) fascismo Faschismus fascista Faschist fascista faschistisch faseolo: phaseolo/faseolo (verde) grüne Bohne fastidiose ek(e)lig = ekelhaft (lästig) fastidiose langweilig fasto Pracht (Punk) fasto Prunk fasto: qui ama le fasto/luxo prachtliebend fasto: sin fasto/ostentation prunklos fastose hochtrabend fastose prunkhaft fastose prächtig fastositate Prachtliebe fastositate Prunkliebe fata morgana Luftspiegelung fatal fatal (unheilvoll) fatal schicksalhaft fatal todbringend fatal unheilbringend fatal verhängnisvoll fatal zwangsläufig fatalismo Fatalismus fatalismo Schicksalsglaube fatalista Fatalist(in) fatalitate Schicksal (Fatum) fatalitate Schicksalhaftigkeit fatalitate Unstern fatalitate Verhängnis fatalitate Zwangsläufigkeit fatiga Abgespanntheit fatiga Anstrengung fatiga Bemühung (Mühe) fatiga Beschwerde (Mühe, Last) fatiga Ermattung fatiga Müdigkeit fatiga Mühsal fatiga Mühseligkeit fatiga Strapaze fatiga dilapidate fig für die Katze fatiga: cader de fatiga vor Müdigkeit umfallen fatiga: con grande pena/fatiga mit Mühe und Not fatiga: fatiga(mento) Ermüdung fatiga; ille non se ~ fig ausreißen er reißt sich kein Bein aus fatigamento: fatiga(mento) Ermüdung fatigante anstrengend fatigante beschwerlich fatigante ermüdend fatigante mühevoll fatigante fig angreifend fatigar abhetzen fatigar anstrengen (ermüden) fatigar ermüden fatigar müde machen fatigar sich abhetzen fatigar strapazieren fatigar vt ermatten fatigar excessivemente überanstrengen fatigar se büffeln fatigar se sich abmühen fatigar se sich abplacken/abplagen fatigar se sich abquälen fatigar se sich abschleppen fatigar se sich mühen fatigar se vi ermatten fatigar se vi ermüden fatigar se (de) müde werden fatigar se (in van) krebsen fatigar se combattente sich müde kämpfen fatigar: non sparniar fatiga sich et. nicht verdrießen lassen fatigate abgespannt fatigate marode fatigate müde fatigate (del veliar) übernächtig fatigate a morte todmüde fatigatissime hundemüde fatigatissime kaputt (müde) fatigatissime sterbensmüde fatigatissime übermüdet fatigatissime fig kreuzlahm fatigatissime fig wie gerädert fatigose anstrengend fatigose mühevoll fato Fatum fato Geschick (Fatum) fato Schicksal (Fatum) fato Verhängnis (Schicksal) fatue eitel (eingebildet) fatue geckenhaft fatue: esser folle/fatue fig überschnappen übergeschnappt sein fatuitate Eitelkeit fatuitate Geckenhaftigkeit fatuo Fatzke fatuo Geck fatuo Laffe fauna Fauna fauna Tierreich fauna Tierwelt fauno Faun fautor Anstifter fautor de guerra Kriegshetzer favo Bienenwabe favo Grindpilz favo Honigwabe favo Scheibe (Honig) favo Wabe favor Begünstigung favor Beliebtheit favor Dienst (Gefälligkeit) favor Gefallen (Gefälligkeit) favor Gefälligkeit favor Gnade (Gunst) favor Gnadenbezeigung favor Gunst favor Liebesdienst favor Vergünstigung favor: con le favor del tenebras unter dem Schutz der Dunkelheit favor: face me le favor (de) wollen Sie so gut sein favor: ganiar le favor de alicuno j?s Gunst erlangen favor: haber le favor de alicuno bei j?m in Gunst stehen favor: in favor de zu Gunsten von favor: in favor de zugunsten favor: iste facto es in su favor in su defensa das spricht für ihn favor: per favor gefälligst favor: servicio/favor reciproc Gegendienst favor: sollicitar le favor de alicuno sich um j?s Gunst bemühen favor; (venir) peter un ~ ad alicuno ein Anliegen an j?n haben favor; io ha un ~ a demandar vos ich habe e?e Bitte an Sie favor; per ~ um Antwort wird gebeten favorabile beifällig (günstig) favorabile gnädig (geneigt) favorabile günstig favorabile günstig lauten esser favorabile Adj gewogen favorabile al governamento regierungsfreundlich favorabile: esser favorabile ad alicuno j?m zugute kommen favorabilemente Adv anerkennend favorar begünstigen favorar bevorzugen (begünstigen) favorar Vorschub leisten favorar de beehren mit favorar: favor/ar,?ir fördern favorar: favor/ar,?ir alique e?r Sache Vorspann leisten favorar: favorar/favorir alicuno j?m hold sein favorir begünstigen favorir bevorzugen (begünstigen) favorir Vorschub leisten favorir alicuno j?m günstig gesinnt sein favorir: favor/ar,?ir fördern favorir: favor/ar,?ir alique e?r Sache Vorspann leisten favorir: favorar/favorir alicuno j?m hold sein favorite Adj bevorzugt favorite Adj Lieblings? (in Zssgn.) favoritismo Günstlingswirtschaft favorito Günstling favorito Liebling favorito: esser favorito der Hahn im Korbe sein favorito: favorit/o,?a Favorit,?in (Günstling) febre Fieber febre aphthose Maul? und Klauenseuche febre aphtose Maul? und Klauenseuche febre biliose Gallenfieber febre catarrhal Schnupfenfieber febre de dentation Med Zahnfieber febre del feno Heufieber febre del partita Reisefieber febre exanthematic Fleckfieber febre hectic zehrendes Fieber febre intermittente Wechselfieber febre miliari Med Friesel(fieber) febre nervose Nervenfieber febre paludic Sumpffieber febre puerperal Kindbettfieber febre scarlatin Scharlachfieber febre sudatori Schweißfieber febre traumatic/vulnerari Wundfieber febre typhoide Typhusfieber febre: haber febre fiebern febre: sin febre fieberfrei febricitante fieberkrank febrifugo Fiebermittel febril fieber/haft,?ig febril fieberartig febrose fieber/haft,?ig februario Februar fecalias Pl Fäkalien fecar: (de)fecar scheißen fece fig Abschaum fece fig Hefe fece de vino Weinhefe feces Pl Fäkalien fecula Stärke (Kraftmehl) fecula Stärkemehl fecula: fecula/farina de patatas Kartoffelmehl feculente stärkehaltig feculeria Stärkefabrik feculose stärkehaltig fecundar befruchten fecundar fruchtbar machen fecundar schwängern (befruchten) fecundar (per le polline) Bot bestäuben fecundation Befruchtung fecundation Schwängerung fecunde fruchtbar fecunditate Fruchtbarkeit fede garstig (häßl.) fede häßlich fede unschön federal Bundes? (in Zssgn. meistens Adj) federal eidgenössisch federalismo Föderalismus federation Verband federation: (con?)federation (Staat) Bund federation: federation/organisation central Spitzenorganisation feditate Häßlichkeit fee Fee feeria Zauberposse feeric feenhaft feeric märchenhaft feldspat (D) Feldspat felice beglückt felice erfreut felice froh felice glücklich felice selig (glücklich) felice de viver lebenslustig felice ille qui .. wohl dem, der .. felice pascha frohe Ostern usw felice: esser felice/fortunate es gut haben felice: io es felice de es freut mich, zu felice: multo contente gaudiose herzensfroh felice; facer/render ~ beglücken felicemente glücklicherweise felicissime hocherfreut felicissime überglücklich felicissime überselig felicitanta: felicitant/e,?a Gratulant,?in felicitante: felicitant/e,?a Gratulant,?in felicitar j?m Glück wünschen felicitar (de) beglückwünschen felicitar: congratular/felicitar alicuno j?m gratulieren felicitar: io felicita/(con)gratula sincermente/cordialmente m?e besten Glückwünsche felicitate Glück felicitate Glückseligkeit felicitate Heil (Glück) felicitate Seligkeit felicitate fig Segen felicitate domestic Familienglück felicitation Beglückwünschung felicitation Glückwunsch felicitation Gratulation felicitation Segenswunsch felin katzenartig felle (IFSpP) (Tiere u. fig) Galle felpa Felbel (Wollsamt) feltrage Verfilzung feltrar filzen feltrar verfilzen feltrate filzig feltratura Verfilzung feltro Filz femina (a. Zool) Weib femina Frau femina Zool Weibchen femina commun Weibs/bild,?person femina de casa Frau (Haus?) femina de litteras Schriftstellerin femina de mal vita Straßendirne femina de menage (F) Hausfrau femina de menage (F) Haushälterin femina de menage (F) Reinmachefrau femina de menage Aufwartefrau femina de menage (F) nettatura Putzfrau femina de mundamento servicio pro labores de nettamento Scheuerfrau femina de servicio/menage Aufwärterin femina del campania Landfrau femina del mundo societate Weltdame femina fatal Vamp femina neglecte Schlampe femina vetule e fede fam Scharteke femina: non convenir al femina unweiblich sein feminacia Gassenmädchen feminacia fig Frauenzimmer feminas (Pl) Weibervolk feminesc frauenhaft feminetta Weibchen (= kleines Weib) feminin weiblich feminin: pauco feminin unweiblich femininitate Weiblichkeit feminino Gram das weibliche Geschlecht feminino: le eterne feminino das ewig Weibliche feminisar weiblich machen feminismo Frauenbewegung feminista Frauenrechtler(in) femite Schwamm (Feuer?) femore Oberschenkel femore Schenkelbein fenage Heuernte fenar heuen fenation Heuernte fenation Heuzeit fenestra Fenster fenestra arcate/ad arco Bogenfenster fenestra celate Guckfenster fenestra de angulo Eckfenster fenestra de tecto Giebelfenster fenestra duple Doppelfenster fenestra ficte/false Arch Blende fenestra glissante/pulsabile Schiebefenster fenestra paramuscas Fliegenfenster fenestra reticulate con barras Gitterfenster fenestra saliente Erkerfenster fenestra: fenestr(ett)a de tecto Dachfenster fenestra: fenestr(ett)a de tecto Luke (Dachfenster) fenestra: inclinar/propender se al fenestra sich zum Fenster hinausbeugen fenestretta Guckfenster fenestretta (del posta) Postschalter fenestretta abassabile billeteria Klappfenster fenestretta de cellario Kellerfenster fenestretta de tecto Bodenfenster fenestretta: fenestr(ett)a de tecto Dachfenster fenestretta: fenestr(ett)a de tecto Luke (Dachfenster) fenil Heuboden fenil Heuschuppen feno Heu feno: facer feno heuen feno: secunde feno Grum(me)t fenuculo Fenchel fer gönnerhaft fer stolz feretro Bahre feretro Sarg feretro Totenbahre feretro: le poner in le feretro Einsargung feretro: mitter/poner in le feretro/sarcophago einsargen feria Jahrmarkt feria Markt (Jahr?) feria Hdl Messe feria de monstras Mustermesse feria: festa/feria villagese/annual Kirmes ferias Pl Ferien ferias: ferias/vacantias judiciari Pl Gerichtsferien ferimento Verletzung ferimento Verwundung ferir anschießen (Wild) ferir treffen (verwunden) ferir verletzen ferir versehren ferir verwunden ferir se Schaden (körperlich) feritate Stolz m ferite (Boxer) angeschlagen ferite wund ferite a morte todwund ferito: ferit/o,?a Verwundet/er,?e ferma Bauernhof ferma Farm ferma Gehöft ferma Gutshof ferma Hof (Bauern?) ferma Pacht/gut,?hof ferma Wirtschaft (Bauern?) ferma adjacente Vorwerk ferma: parve ferma(?lacteria) Meier/ei,?hof ferma: prender a ferma pachten fermage Pachtgeld fermage Pachtzins fermentar gären fermentate: non fermentate ungegoren fermentation Brause (Gärung) fermentation Gärung fermento Ferment fermento Gärstoff fermento Gärungserreger fermento Hefe (Gärungsstoff) fermento Sauerteig fermento coagulative Lab fermero: fermer/o,?a Farmer,?in fermero: fermer/o,?a Pächter,?in fermero: parve fermer/o,?a Meier,?in feroce bestialisch feroce reißend (Tier) feroce wild (grausam) ferocitate Bestialität ferocitate Wildheit ferrabile schmiedbar ferrage Eisenbeschlag ferrageria Eisenwarenhandlung ferragero Eisenwarenhändler ferrages (Pl) Pl Eisenwaren ferralia Alteisen ferralia Altmetall ferralia Eisenkram ferralia Schrott ferralia altes Eisen ferralia: (le) poner al ferralia Verschrottung ferralia: poner/jectar al ferralia verschrotten ferraliero Alteisenhändler ferraliero Althändler (Eisen) ferrar Vb beschlagen ferrate eisenbeschlagen ferrator Eisenschmied ferrator Hufschmied ferrator Schmied (Huf?) ferratura (Pferd) Beschlag ferratura Eisenbeschlag ferratura Huf/beschlag,?eisen ferree ehern ferree eisenartig ferree eisern ferree fig eisern minorPoner iste arferreria Eisenhütte (?werk) ferreria Eisenwerk ferreria Esse (Schmiede) ferreria Hammerwerk ferreria Hufschmiede ferreria Schmiede ferrero Eisenschmied ferrero Grobschmied ferrero Schmied ferric eisenartig ferric eisenhaltig ferrifere eisenhaltig ferro Eisen ferro a buclar Brenneisen (fürs Haar) ferro blanc Eisenblech ferro brute Roheisen ferro de alpinista Steigeisen ferro de cavallo Huf/beschlag,?eisen ferro de repassar Bügeleisen ferro de repassar Plätteisen ferro de soldar Lötkolben ferro forgiate¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. Schmiedeeisen ferro fundite Gußeisen ferro homicida Totschläger (Waffe) ferro in barras Stabeisen ferro in T te T?Eisen ferro in virgas Bandeisen ferro laminate Walzeisen ferro magnetic Magneteisen ferro manganesifere Manganeisen ferro meteoric Meteoreisen ferro platte Techn Flacheisen ferro pro scander/scalar Klettereisen ferro profilate Profileisen ferro rubie Brenneisen ferro vetule Alteisen ferro: de ferro eisern ferro: de ferro fig stählern ferro: de/in ferro forgiate¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. schmiedeeisern ferro: forma/ferro a waflas Waffeleisen ferro: pincias/ferro a buclar Brennschere ferroliar zuriegeln ferrolio Fensterriegel ferrolio Riegel pulsar) ferrolio: clauder con (le) pessulo/ferrolio verriegeln ferros Pl Fußfesseln ferrose eisenhaltig ferrovia Bahn Eisenb ferrovia Eisenbahn ferrovia a cremaliera/ingranage Zahnradbahn ferrovia aeree/elevate Hochbahn ferrovia de montania Bergbahn ferrovia funicular Bergbahn ferrovia funicular Drahtseilbahn ferrovia interurban Überlandbahn ferrovia litoral Uferbahn ferrovia local Eisenb Kreisbahn ferrovia secundari/stricte Kleinbahn ferrovia subterranee Untergrundbahn ferrovia suburban Vorortbahn ferrovia [resp. tram de cinctura Ringbahn ferrovia: linea/ferrovia de junction Verbindungsbahn ferrovia: per ferrovia per Bahn ferrovia; per ~ Bahn (Güter) ferroviari (in Zssgn. Adj) Eisenbahn ferrovias federal Bundesbahnen ferroviero Bahnarbeiter ferroviero Eisenbahner ferrugine Rost ferrugine; adherer per ~ anrosten (festrosten) ferruginose eisenhaltig ferruginose rostfarbig ferruginose rostig ferruginose; devenir ~ einrosten ferry?boat (E) Fährboot ferry?boat (E) Fähre ferry?boat (E) Trajektschiff fertile Ackb fruchtbar fertile in inventiones erfindungsreich fertilisante Düngemittel fertilisante: stercore/fertilisante chimic Kunstdünger fertilisar befruchten (fruchtbar machen) fertilisar düngen fertilisar fruchtbar machen fertilisation Befruchtung fertilisation Düngung fertilitate Ergiebigkeit (Fruchtbarkeit) fertilitate Fruchtbarkeit ferula Fuchtel ferula Zuchtrute ferula: esser sub le ferula (del sposa) ein Pantoffelheld sein fervente (a. fig) kochend fervente eifrig fervente hingebend fervente inbrünstig fervente fig feurig fervente fig glühend fervente fig heiß ferver aufwallen ferver Chem abkochen ferver fig aufbrausen ferver fig gären ferver vi brodeln (sieden) ferver vi kochen ferver vi sieden fervide inbrünstig fervide fig feurig fervide fig glühend fervide fig heiß fervor Eifer fervor Feuereifer fervor Hingabe (Eifer) fervor Hitze (Eifer) fervor Inbrunst fervor Sieden n fervor fig Glut fervorose sehr eifrig festa Feier festa Feierlichkeit (Feier) festa Fest festa Lustbarkeit festa annual Jahres/feier,?fest festa choral Sängerfest festa commemorative Gedenkfeier festa commemorative Gedächtnisfeier festa de gymnastica Turnfest festa de Natal Weihnachtsfest festa de oration de gratias Dankfest festa de tiro Schützenfest festa del arbore Arch Richt/feier,?fest festa del prime de maio Maifeier festa del tabernaculos Laubhüttenfest festa del vindemia Winzerfest festa in costume/masca(ra) Kostümfest festa musical Musikfest festa national Nationalfeiertag festa popular Volksfest festa religiose Kirchenfest festa scholar Schul/feier,?fest festa villagese Kirchweihfest = Kirchweihe festa: (die de) festa legal gesetzlicher Feiertag festa: (festa de) action de gratias pro le recolta/messe Erntedankfest festa: bon festas! frohes Fest! festa: Die/Festa del Reges Dreikönigstag festa: festa/die del Corpore de Christo Fronleichnam(sfest) festa: festa/feria villagese/annual Kirmes festantia Prasserei festar feiern festato: festat/o,?a Jubilar,?in festear feiern festinar bankettieren festinar schmausen festino Bankett festino Festessen festino Festgelage festino Festmahl festino Gastmahl festino Gelage festino Schmaus festival Festspiel festival Musikfest festival Mus Fest festive festlich festivitate Fest festivitate Festlichkeit feston Blumengewinde feston Gewinde (Laub?) feston Laubgewinde feston Arch Girlande fetiche (F) Fetisch fetichismo¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. Fetischismus fetichista¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. Fetischist fetide stinkend, stinkig fetiditate Gestank feto Frucht (Fötus) feto Leibesfrucht feto gemin(at)e Zwillingsfrucht feudal feudal feudalismo Feudalismus feudalismo Lehenswesen feudalismo: aristocratia/feudalismo rural/agrari Junkertum feudatario Lehensherr feudo Lehen feudo Lehensgut feudo Rittergut feuilleton (F) Feuilleton feuilletonista föitonista Feuilletonist(in) fez (Tr) Fes (Mütze, Fez) fi: fi! (que) vergonia! pfui! fiacre Droschke fiasco Durchfall (Mißerfolg) fiasco Fiasko fiasco fam Reinfall fiasco: facer fiasco Fiasko machen fibra Faser fibra Fiber fibra artificial Kunstfaser fibra de turfa Torfmull fibra lignose Holzfaser fibra textile Gespinstfaser fibra vegetal Pflanzenfaser fibrilla Fäserchen fibrilla Wurzelfaser (Neurol.: Nerven?) fibrina Faserstoff fibrose faserig fibula Agraffe fibula Fibel (Schmuck) fibula Schmucknadel fibula Schnalle fibula Spange fibula Wadenbein fibula de cinctura Gürtelschnalle fibula: fibula/barretta de decorationes Ordensschnalle ficato f Leber ficato: (pastata de) ficato de oca Gänseleberpastete ficha: ficha/spina intermedie Zwischenstecker fichiero Feigenbaum fichu (F) Brusttuch fichu (F) Miedertuch fichu (F) Schal (Damen?) fico Bot Feige ficticie erdichtet ficticie fingiert ficticie Adj angenommen ficticie: adresse fingite/fictive/ficticie Deckadresse fiction Erdichtung fiction Erfindung (Erdichtung) fictive fingiert fictive nachgemacht ficucial: fiduci/ose,?al getrost fidantiamento Verlobung (aufheben: rumper) fidantiamento Verlöbnis fidantiar se sich verloben fidantiata Braut fidantiato Bräutigam fidantiato: fidantiat/o,?a Verlobt/er,?e fidantiatos Brautleute fide Glaube fide Treue fide Zuversicht fide in Deo Glaube an Gott fide: ager de bon fide in gutem Glauben handeln fide: bon fide Treuherzigkeit fide: credentia/fide in le miraculos Wunderglaube fide: dar fide Glauben schenken fide: de bon fide auf Treu und Glauben fide: de bon fide gutgläubig fide: de pauc fide kleingläubig fide: de pauc fide schwachgläubig fide: in mal fide wider besseres Wissen fide: in/per fide mie meiner Treu! fide: non digne de fide unglaubwürdig fide: sin fide treulos fide; in ~ de que zur Beglaubigung dessen fide; in ~ de que zur Bewahrheitung dessen fidel getreu(lich) fidel Kirchgänger ticulo sub observationfidel sinn/gemäß,?getreu fidel treu fidel verläßlich (treu) fidel zuverlässig fidel m, f Gläubige fidel a su deber pflichtgetreu fidel e devote treuergeben fideles Anhängerschaft Pl fidelitate Treue fidelitate Zuverlässigkeit fidelmente Adv getreu(lich) fidelmente Adv treulich fider se a sich verlassen auf fider se ad alicuno vi j?m trauen fider: io me fide a te ich traue dir fider: on non pote fider se a super es ist kein Verlaß auf fidifrage wortbrüchig fiducia Vertrauen n fiducia Zutrauen n fiducia Zuversicht fiducia in se ipse/mesme Selbstvertrauen fiducia: de fiducia verläßlich fiducia: de pauc fiducia unreell (Firma) fiducia: de pauc fiducia Pers unsolid(e) fiducia: haber fiducia/confidentia in alicuno j?m vertrauen fiducia: que inspira confidentia/fiducia vertrauenerweckend fiduciario Treuhänder fiduciario Vertrauensmann fiduciose vertrauensvoll fiduciose zutraulich fiduciose zuversichtlich fiduciose: fiduci/ose,?al getrost fiduciose: troppo confidente/fiduciose vertrauensselig fiduciosemente Adv getrost figer einschlagen (Nagel) figer einstecken figer eintreiben (Nagel) figer hineintreiben (Nagel) figer schlagen (ans Kreuz) figer stecken (Pfähle) figer treiben (ein?) figer vorschlagen (Pflöcke usw) figer con un massa batte?palo rammen figer se le cappello sich den Hut aufstülpen figer: figer/plantar un pugnal daga, spada in le corpore e?n Degen in den Leib jagen figura Bild (Kartenspiel) figura Figur figura Gestalt (Figur) figura de gypso Gipsfigur figura pietose Jammergestalt figura: de belle figura gut gewachsen figura: facer bon figura sich sehen lassen können figura: facer mal figura unvorteilhaft wirken figura: figur(in)a de cera Wachsfigur figura: figura/personage secundari Nebenfigur figura: haber bon figura gut gewachsen sein figurante Statist figurar stehen (auf dem Programm) figurar se sich ausdenken figurar se sich einbilden figurar se vermeinen figurar se alique sich et. ausmalen figurar: imaginar/figurar se sich denken figurar: imaginar/figurar se alique sich et. vorstellen figurar: in senso figurate in übertragener Bedeutung figurate bilderreich figurate bildlich figurate figürlich figurate verblümt figurate: in le senso figurate im uneigentlichen Sinn figurative bildlich figurettas Pl Nippsachen figurina: figur(in)a de cera Wachsfigur fila Flucht (Reihe) fila Reihe fila Zeile (Reihe) fila Mil Glied fila Mil Rotte fila (de sedes) Sitzreihe fila de autos Autoschlange fila indie (in: im) Gänsemarsch fila: de un sol rango/fila einreihig fila: fila/rango de columnas Säulenreihe fila: in fila indie hintereinander fila: in filas/rangos in Reih und Glied fila: in rango(s)/fila(s) Mil gliedweise fila: mitter/collocar in fila/rangos reihen fila: mitter/poner in fila einreihen fila: per filas/series reihenweise fila: prime fila/rango Vorderreihe fila; mitter in ~ anreihen fila; poner/mitter al ~ aneinanderreihen filabile spinnbar filacia Scharpie filamento (Anat, Glühbirne) Faden filamento Faser (kleine) filamento Glühfaden filamento Heizfaden filamentose faserig filanda Spinnerei filanda filatura de seta Seidenspinnerei filandera Spinnerin filandero Spinner filandero: filander/o,?a Seidenspinner,?in filandero: filandero/filator de corda(s) Zwirner filar spinnen filar circa umspinnen filas: de/in duo rangos/filas doppelreihig filato: fil(at)o de coton Twist filator Spinner filator de lana Wollspinner filator: filandero/filator de corda(s) Zwirner filatorio Spinnmaschine filatos (Pl) (de lino) Leinen/ware,?zeug filatrice Spinnerin filatura de lana Wollspinnerei filet (F) Kochk Filet filet (F) de porco fumigate Lachsschinken filet (F) rostite Filetbraten filetto Filet (Wirkware) filetto Gewinde (Schraube) filetto Haarstrich filetto de vite Schraubengewinde fili/o,?a adoptive angenommenes Kind fili/o,?a del prime lecto Kind erster Ehe filia Kind (Tochter) filia Tochter filia adoptive Pflegetochter filia affin Schwiegertochter filia: fili/o,?a de(l) fortuna Glücks/kind,?pilz filia: vetule filia alte Jungfer filial Filiale (Tochtergesellschaft) filial kindlich (Liebe) filial Niederlage (Filiale) filial Tochtergesellschaft filial Zweiggeschäft filial Zweigstelle filial de banca Bankfiliale filial: filial/ramal Zweiganstalt filiar fohlen filiar jungen filiar kalben filiastra Stieftochter filiastro Stiefsohn filiastro: filiastr/o,?a Stiefkind filiation Abstammung filiation Herkunft (Abstammung) filiation Stammfolge filiation Pol, Rel Zugehörigkeit filice Farn(kraut) filice aquilin Bot Adlerfarn filice: flores/filices de pruina Pl Eisblumen (am Fenster) filiera Kluppe (Schrauben?) filiera Schneideeisen (Kluppe) filiera Streckwerk (metall.) filiera Ziehbank (Drahtzieherei) Cancellar | Adjuta al edition (opens in nfiliera: passar toto per le mesme filiera alles über e?n Kamm scheren filietto Söhnchen filiforme fadenförmig filigrana Filigran filigrana Wassermarke filigrana Wasserzeichen filio Kind (Sohn) filio Menschenkind (Anrede) filio Sohn filio adoptive Pflegesohn filio affin Eidam filio affin Schwiegersohn Filio del homine Menschensohn filio primogenite Stammhalter filio: fili/o,?a de(l) fortuna Glücks/kind,?pilz filio: mal fili/o,?a mißraten = mißlingen?es Kind filioletto Söhnchen filiolo: filiol/o,?a Patenkind filiolo: filiol/o,?a Täufling (der Paten) film (E) Film film de designos animate Zeichentrickfilm film de formato reducite Schmalfilm film documentari Aufklärungsfilm (= Kulturfilm) film documentari Kulturfilm film documentari/didactic Lehrfilm film in colores Farbfilm film parlate Sprechfilm film policiari Detektivfilm film policiari Kriminalfilm film publicitari Reklamefilm film sonor Tonfilm film: realisar un film filmen film: traher un film de verfilmen (Buch) filmage (Film) Aufnahme filmage Filmaufnahme filmage: condition de admission Film: de filmage Aufnahmebedingung filmar (Film) kurbeln filmar aufnehmen (filmen) filmar filmen filmar verfilmen filmpack (E) Filmpack filo Faden filo Garn filo Schneide filo Schnur (von Perlen) filo Elektr Leitung filo (de ferro) spinate Stacheldraht filo (im)piciate Pechdraht filo (re)torte Zwirn filo a filo fadenweise filo a/de suer Nähgarn filo conductor Leitfaden (Draht) filo conductor Leitungsdraht filo conductor Elektr Stromleiter m filo de alimentation Elektr Zuführungsdraht filo de cupro (Kupfer?) Draht filo de cupro Kupferdraht filo de ferro Eisendraht filo de lana Wollgarn filo de laton Messingdraht filo de lino Leinengarn filo de presuer Heft/faden,?garn filo de sarcir Stopfgarn filo de seta Seidenfaden filo de terra Elektr Erdleitung filo de tricotar Strickgarn filo directe Fernleitung filo metallic/de ferro Draht filo telephonic Telefondraht filo: (rete de) filos spinate Stacheldrahtverhau filo: a duo filos Techn zweiadrig filo: clausura in filo de ferro Zaun (Draht?) filo: cordon/filo de alineamento Richtschnur filo: facer perder le filo aus dem Konzept bringen filo: fil(at)o de coton Twist filo: filo/coton a brodar Stickgarn filo: perder le filo aus dem Konzept kommen filo: perder le filo del discurso aus dem Text kommen filo: pur filo (de lino) rein Leinen filo: talia/filo de cultello Messerschneide filo: usate/guastate usque al filo fadenscheinig filon Erzader filon Erzgang filon Flöz filon Gang (Erz?) filon Geol Ader filon de auro Goldader filon: filon/strato de carbon Kohlenflöz filon; un ~ se inricchi (Bergw.) ein Gang wird ausgiebig filos de araneas volante, filos de araneas del Virgine/Madonna Altweibersommer (Spinnfäden) filos; sin ~ drahtlos filtrar durchlassen (filtern) filtrar durchseihen filtrar filtern filtrar filtrieren filtrar seihen filtrar Chem abklären filtrar Chem klären filtrar Chem läutern filtrar (un liquido) a transverso durchgießen filtrar se durchsickern filtration Abklären filtration Filtrierung filtration Läuterung filtration Seihung filtration Su Durchseihen filtro Durchschlag (Seiher) filtro Einsatz (der Gasmaske) filtro Filter filtro Seihe filtro antiparasite (Radio) Geräuschfilter filtro de aere Luftreiniger (Auto) filtro de lana stoffa Filtriertuch filtro de tela Seihtuch filtro humide de aere Naßluftfilter filtro jalne Gelbfilter fimbria Leiste (Franse) fin (Beendigung) Abschluß fin (zeitl.) Ende fin Absolvieren fin Ausgang (Ende) fin Austrag (Ausgang) fin Beendigung fin Beschluß (Ende) fin eng (Sieb, Kamm) fin fein fin leise (Gehör) fin Neige (Ende) fin sanft (Regen) fin scharf (Gehör) fin scharfsinnig fin Schluß fin sinnig (zart) fin Stummel (Zigarre) fin Untergang (Welt) fin Ziel (Ende) fin Zweck fin a bis an fin a/in se (mesme) Selbstzweck fin ad iste die bis dato fin como le seta seidenartig fin de seculo Jahrhundertwende fin de septimana Wochenende fin de(l) mense Monatsschluß fin del anno Jahres/wechsel,?wende fin del autumno Spätherbst fin del estate Spätsommer fin del labor Feierabend fin del mense Ultimo (zum: al) fin del mundo Weltuntergang fin, (nota) final Ausklang fin: a fin de Bw um .. zu (m. Inf.) fin: a fin de/que Präp zwecks fin: al fin zuhinterst fin: al fin zuletzt fin: al fin zum Schluß fin: al fin (del contos) zuguterletzt fin: al fin de nach Verlauf von fin: al fin del fines zu guter Letzt fin: al tornante/fin del seculo an der Wende des Jahrhunderts fin: fin/tenue como un capillo haarfein fin: in fin kurzum fin: in fin Adv endlich fin: pervenir a su fines zu s?m Ziel gelangen fin: poner un fin a ein Ende machen mit fin: scopo/fin personal Privatzweck fin: sin fin endlos fin: sin fin fig ellenlang fin: stirpetto/fin de cigarro Zigarrenstummel fin: toccar a su fin zu Ende gehen fin: toccar al (a su) fin s?m Ende entgegengehen fin; a ~ que Bw auf daß fin; a ~ que Bw damit fin; al ~ (de un parola) im Auslaut fin; al ~ del dece?octave seculo Adj im ausgehenden 18. Jahrhundert fin; esser al ~ de su latino fig sich nicht mehr auskennen fin; io es al ~ de mi fortias Adv meine Kraft ist aus final (in Zssgn.) Adj End? final abschließend final Endrunde final Endspiel (incontro) final Finale final schließlich final Mus Schluß final Mus Schlußsatz final: (incontro) final Endkampf (Sport) finalmente letztens finalmente Adv endlich financia Finanz financia: alte financia Hochfinanz financiamento Finanzierung financiamento fig Ankurbelung financiar finanzieren financiar herausrücken (mit Geld) financiar fam blechen financiar fig ankurbeln financiari (in Zssgn. oft:) auf Geld bezüglich financiari finanziell financias (Pl) Finanzwesen financias Pl Finanzen financias statal Staatshaushalt financiator Geldgeber financiero Finanzmann financieros Pl Geldleute fincta; facer ~ de nihil sich nichts anmerken lassen finda Ritze finda Schlitz (Spalt) finda Sprung (Riß) finder aufschlitzen finder aufspalten finder durchhauen (spalten) finder durchschneiden (Wasser) finder hacken (Holz) finder hauen (Holz) finder ritzen finder schlitzen finder spalten finder splittern (spalten) finder zerspalten finder vt knicken finder in duo durchspalten finder le corde fig zerknirschen finder se aufspringen (Haut) finder se bersten (Spalt bekommen) finder se e?n Riß bekommen finder se reißen (sich spalten) finder se springen (Glas, Haut) finder se Sprünge bekommen finder se vi aufreißen finder se vi splittern finder: rumper finder, plicar se vi knicken findibile spaltbar findibilitate Spaltbarkeit findimento Spaltung finditura Knick (Riß) finditura Spaltung finessa Feinheit finessa Pfiffigkeit finessa Scharfsinn finessa Schärfe finessas de stilo stilistische Feinheiten finger erdichten finger erkünsteln finger fingieren finger Heucheln finger sich anstellen als ob finger sich verstellen finger simulieren finger tun als ob finger vorgeben (erheucheln) finger vortäuschen finger esser malade fig sich krank stellen finger se den Dummen spielen finger se morte sich totstellen finger: saper finger sich zu verstellen wissen fingimento Finte fingimento Heuchelei (Verstellung) fingimento Mache fingimento fig Spiegelfechterei fingimento fig Verstellung finiente Adv abschließend finir (Studien) absolvieren finir abtun (zu Ende führen) finir alle werden finir aufarbeiten (vollenden) finir aufhören finir auslaufen (endigen) finir beend(ig)en finir beschließen (beenden) finir enden finir endigen finir erledigen finir fertig werden finir fertig/bekommen,?bringen finir fertigmachen finir schließen (beenden) finir untergehen (Welt) finir vi abschließen finir vt (beenden) abschließen finir (de) crescer fig sich auswachsen zu finir (de) jocar vt ausspielen finir (de) parlar vi aussprechen finir (de) sonar vt Mus ausspielen finir (su repasto) aufessen finir ben pro totos/omnes sich in Wohlgefallen auflösen finir de forar vi ausbohren finir de leger auslesen (Buch) finir de mangiar¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. ausessen finir de parlar vi ausreden finir de resonar ausklingen (Töne) finir de sonar vi ausläuten finir de suffrer ausleiden finir in grande haste fig durchpeitschen finir in/per auslauten auf finir per ceder fig mürbe werden finir per discoperir ausfindig machen finir su studios ausstudieren finir: cessar/finir le labor Feierabend machen finir: esser finite zu Ende sein finir: haber finite con alique hinweg über et. sein finir: haber finite/terminate alique mit et. fertig sein finir: pro finir zum Schluß finir: toto es ben que fini ben Ende gut, alles gut finir: vader (a) finir hinauslaufen (enden) finissime hauchdünn finissime fam tipptopp finite endlich finite fertig (beendet) finite: esser finite vorbei sein finite: esser finite Adv um sein finite: non finite liegend (Arbeit) finite: non finite unvollendet finite; es ~ con me es ist aus mit mir finite; esser ~ alle sein finite; esser ~ aussein (zu Ende sein) finite; haber ~ (de plorar) ausgeweint haben finite; ille es un homine ~ er hat abgewirtschaftet finition Beendigung fiord (N) Fjord firma Firma firma Geschäft (Firma) firma Haus (Handels?) firma Namensunterschrift firma Unterschrift firma Zeichnung (Unter?) firma (de renomine) mundial Weltfirma firma commercial Geschäftshaus firma de expedition Speditionsgeschäft ew window) Nota que tote le contributfirma de expedition Versand/geschäft,?haus firma agentia de transporto Frachtgeschäft firma: domo/firma matre Hdl Stammhaus firmamento Feste (Himmel?) firmamento Firmament firmamento Himmel (?sgewölbe) firmamento Sternenzelt firmamento f Himmelsfeste firmar befestigen firmar festigen firmar unterschreiben firmar unterzeichnen firmar un rota einhängen (Rad) firmar: (re)firmar stärken firme (a. Land u. fig) fest firme derb (fest) firme niet? und nagelfest firme standhaft firme unbeirrt firme unentwegt firme unerschüttert firme Adj entschieden firme Adj gefestigt firme como un rocca felsenfest firme in le sella sattelfest firmemente Adv steif und fest firmessa Sicherheit (im Auftreten) firmitate Derbheit firmitate Festigkeit firmitate Sicherheit (im Auftreten) firmitate Standhaftigkeit firmitate Unerschütterlichkeit firmitate de animo Fassung (Ruhe) fiscal fiskalisch fisco die öffentliche Hand fisco Fiskus fisco Staatskasse fisco Steuerbehörde fissa (de pantalones) Latz (Hosen?) fissa de pantalones Hosen/klappe,?schlitz fisse leck fisse rissig fissile Phys spaltbar fissilitate Phys Spaltbarkeit fission Phys Spaltung fission nucleari Atomspaltung fission nucleari Kernspaltung fissionar Phys spalten fissipede spaltfüßig fissura Bruch (Spalte) fissura Kluft (Spalt) fissura Knacks (Spalt) fissura Knick (Riß) fissura Ritze fissura Riß (Spalt) fissura Schlitz (Ritze) fissura Spalt fissura Sprung (Riß) fissura Öffnung (Spalt) fissura Geol Scharte fissura n Leck fissura de terra Erdspalte fissura: fissura/crepatura de glaciero Gletscherspalte fissuras; plen de ~ brüchig fissurate zerklüftet fistula Fistel fistula dentari Zahnfistel fixa?calcetta(s) Sockenhalter fixar (Termin) anberaumen fixar anmachen (befestigen) fixar anschlagen (Plakat) fixar ansetzen (festsetzen) fixar anstarren fixar aufschlagen (befestigen) fixar aufstellen (Bedingungen) fixar ausmachen (festsetzen) fixar aussetzen (Preis, Summe) fixar befestigen fixar bestimmen (Datum usw) fixar festlegen fixar festmachen fixar festsetzen fixar feststecken fixar fixieren fixar heften (Augen) fixar scharf ansehen fixar setzen (Belohnung) fixar starr ansehen fixar stecken (Ziel) fixar stellen (Frist) fixar unverwandt anblicken fixar vorschreiben (Bedingung, Preis) fixar (a) anheften fixar ben genau hinsehen fixar con clavos annageln fixar con cuneos Techn einkeilen fixar con pincettas anklammern (Wäsche usw) fixar le attention super sein Augenmerk auf et. richten fixar le oculos super alique seine Blicke auf et. haften lassen fixar per crampas festklammern fixar per cuneo keilen (e?n Keil unterlegen) fixar residentia sich ansässig machen fixar se in fango festfahren fixar un appunctamento sich beim Arzt anmelden fixar un dilation befristen fixar: esser fixate festliegen (Termin) fixar: esser fixate solidemente festsitzen fixar: esser fixate super (Blick) ruhen auf fixate: non fixate unbefestigt fixation Aufstellung fixation Befestigung fixation Bestimmung (Festsetzung) fixation Festsetzung fixation (de Huitfeldt) Bindung (Schi) fixativo Fixiermittel fixator Fixiersalz fixe bleibend (fest) fixe fest (Punkt, Preis) fixe feststehend (Ziel) fixe starr (Blick) fixe stehend (unbeweglich) fixe steif (Blick) fixe stet fixe stier fixe unverwandt fixitate Festigkeit (Unbeweglichkeit) fixitate Starrheit (Blick) fixo Fixum (Gehalt) flabellar fächeln flabellar wedeln flabellation Su n Fächeln flabello Fächer flabello Wedel (aus Straußenfedern) flaccide watschelig flaccide welk (schlaff) flacon (F) Flakon flacon (F) Fläschchen flacon (F) de perfumo Parfümfläschchen flacon (F) de perfumo Riechfläschchen flagellante Rel Geißelbruder flagellar auspeitschen flagellar geißeln flagellar peitschen flagellar schlagen (geißeln) flagellation Geißelung flagellator Geißler flagello (bibl.) Plage flagello Dreschflegel flagello Flegel flagello Geißel flagello Peitsche flagello Reitpeitsche flagello battitor(i) Klopfpeitsche flagello de can Hundepeitsche flagrante kraß flagrante: in flagrante delicto auf frischer Tat flagrar aufflammen flagrar verpuffen (Flamme) flair (F) Geruch (Spürsinn) flair (F) Spürkraft flair (F) Witterung (Jagd) flair (F) fig Nase flair (F) fig Riecher flairar (F) aufspüren (Hund) flairar (F) beschnüffeln, beschnuppern flairar schnüffeln (Hund) flairar spüren (Jagd) flairar wittern flairar = e vt riechen flairar: flairar/suspectar alique von et. Wind bekommen flairator = e de cocina fam Topfgucker flamingo Zool Flamingo flamma Flamme flamma del gas Gasflamme flamma: esser in flammas in Flammen stehen flamma: esser/remaner le preda del flammas; esser consumite per le flammas in Flammen aufgehen flammante flammend flammante funkelnagelneu flammante nove nagelneu flammar absengen flammar aufflammen flammar flackern (Feuer) flammar flammen flammar lodern flammar vi lohen flammas (Pl) Lohe (Flammen) flammas; esser in ~ in Brand stehen flammetta Stichflamme (ganz kleine Flamme) flammifero Streichholz iones a Wikipedia esflammifero Zünd/holz,?hölzchen flammifero (sulfurate) Schwefelhölzchen flammifero de cera Wachsstreichholz flammifero de papiro (pro accender le pipa) Fidibus flanar bummeln flanar flanieren flanar herum/streichen,?streifen flanar herumbummeln flanar herumschlendern flanar lungern flanar müßig herumlaufen flanar schlendern flanar umherschlendern flanar vi schwänzen flanat/or,?rice Bummler,?in flancamento Flankendeckung flancar flankieren flanco Flanke flanco Seite (Flanke) flanco Anat Weiche flanco Mar Breitseite flanco de bove Mittelstück (Rendvieh) flanco de montania Bergwand flanco dextre! rechts um! flanco: attaccar alicuno de flanco j?m in die Flanke fallen flanella Biber (Stoff) flanella Flanell flaneria Bummel flaneria Su n flanieren flangia Flansch flaon Mehlspeise flasco Flasche (f. Wein etc.) flasco (involvite de palea) Strohflasche flasco foderate Korbflasche flasco: bottilia/flasco a vino Weinflasche flash (E) Blitzlicht flato Med Wind flatos; causar ~ Med blähen flattante schmeichelhaft flattar schmeicheln flattar fig kitzeln flattar: adular/flattar bassemente alicuno j?m Honig um den Mund schmieren flattator Pers Katze flattator: flattat/or,?rice Schmeichler,?in flattator: flattat/or,?rice fig fam Schmeichelkatze flattatori schmeichelhaft flattatori schmeichelnd flatteria Schmeichelei flatteria: basse flatteria Lobhudelei flatteria: introducer se per flatterias sich einschmeicheln flatulentia Blähung flatuose Med blähend flatuositate Blähung flauta Flöte flauta a becco Blockflöte flauta campestre Rohrflöte flauta escante Lockpfeife flauta escante(?aves) Vogelpfeife flauta magic Zauberflöte flauta piccolo Mus Pikkoloflöte flauta transverse Querflöte flautista Flötenspieler(in) flave gelb (gold?) flave goldgelb flecha: passar/volar como un flecha¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. flitzen flechar¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. mit dem Pfeil schießen/treffen flechata¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. Pfeilschuß flechator¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. Pfeilschütze flecha¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. Bolzen (Waffe) (Pfeil) flecha¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. Pfeil flecha¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. Richtungsanzeiger flecha¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. Winker (Pfeil) flechiera¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. Köcher flecter beugen flecter biegen (Knie) flecter stringer se sich schmiegen flectite: non flectite ungebeugt flexibile anschmieg /end,?sam flexibile biegsam flexibile gefügig flexibile gelenkig (geschmeidig) flexibile geschmeidig flexibile nachgiebig flexibile rank (biegsam) flexibile schmiegsam flexibilitate Biegsamkeit flexibilitate Gefügigkeit flexibilitate Gelenkigkeit flexibilitate Geschmeidigkeit flexibilitate Nachgiebigkeit flexibilitate Schmiegsamkeit flexion Beugung flexion Durchbiegung flexion Flexion flexion Knickung flexion Gram Biegung flexion del gambas Kniebeuge flexion Beugung flexion Durchbiegung flexion Flexion flexion Knickung flexion Gram Biegung flexion del gambas Kniebeuge flexura Knick (Biegung) flint (A) Stein (Kiesel) flirt (E) Buhlerei flirt (E) Flirt flirt (E) Getändel flirt (E) Tändelei flirtar flirten flirtar gaukeln (flattern) flirtar mit j?m anbändeln flirtar schäkern flirtar tändeln flirtar (con alicuno) schöntun flirtar (con) poussieren flirtar con alicuno mit j?m buhlen flirtation Schöntuerei flirtator: flirtat/or,?rice Schäker,?in flocco Flocke flocco Quaste flocco (de banda) Bandschleife flocco de nive Schneeflocke floccos de avena Pl Haferflocken floccos de sapon Seifenflocken floccose flockig flor Blume flor campestre/agreste Feldblume flor de amandoliero Mandelblüte flor de farina Auszugsmehl flor de farina feinstes Mehl flor de farina feinstes Weizenmehl flor de farina Weißmehl flor de loto Lotos,?blume flor de orange/orangiero Orangenblüte flor de Pascha Osterblume flor de prato Wiesenblume flor de rhetorica Floskel flor de tilia Lindenblüte flor del campos Feldblume flor del etate Jugendblüte flor hermaphrodite hybrid/a,?e Zwitterblüte flor mellifere Honigblume flor: a duo flores zwei/blumig,?blütig flor: flor(escentia) Blüte flor: flor(escentia) Bot Flor flor; esser in ~ in Blüte sein flor; in ~ blühend flora Flora flora Pflanzenwelt flora alpestre Alpenflora florar blühen florar verschnörkeln florar florescer sub le favores de alicuno sich in j?s Gunst sonnen floration Blütezeit floration Su Blühen floration del arbores Baumblüte florer aufblühen florer aufgehen (Blüte) florer blühen florer Blumenmädchen a florer florieren florer sich entfalten (aufblühen) flores taliate/secate Pl Schnittblumen flores: flores/filices de pruina Pl Eisblumen (am Fenster) florescente blühend florescente Hdl schwunghaft florescentia Su Blühen florescentia del arbores Baumblüte florescentia: flor(escentia) Blüte florescentia: flor(escentia) Bot Flor florescer aufblühen florescer blühen florescer erblühen florescer florieren florescer sprießen (aufblühen) florescer fig aufblühen floretta Blümchen floretta Floskel (Blümchen) florettista Florettfechter floretto Fechtdegen floretto Florett floretto Stoßdegen floretto Stoßrapier floretto: (sorta de) floretto Rapier floricultor Blumenzüchter floricultura Blumenzucht floriera Blumenvase florilegio fig Blumenlese florimento Aufblühen florino Gulden considerate public secunflorista Blumen/gärtner,?händler florista Blumenmädchen florite blumig florite geblümt floritura Koloratur floron Blumenzierat floron Zierleiste flosculo Floskel (Blümchen) flotta Flotte flotta aeree Luftflotte flotta de alte mar Hochseeflotte flotta mercante/mercantil Handelsflotte flotta naval Seeflotte flottabilitate Mar Schwimmfähigkeit flottante flott (Schiff) flottar flattern (Fahne) flottar flößen flottar schwimmen (Dinge) flottar wehen (Fahne) flottar (in le aere) schweben flottar circa vi herumtreiben flottar: facer flottar aufschwemmen (Holz) flottation Trift (Flöße) flottation n Flößen flottator Flößer flottilia Flottille flucto Flut (Welle) flucto Fluß (Fließen) flucto Schwall (Wasser) flucto Welle (Flut) flucto de parolas Wortschwall flucto: fluer/cader in flucto herabströmen flucto: mantener se a flucto sich über Wasser halten fluctuante schwebend (Schuld) fluctuar fluten fluctuar schwanken (Reise) fluctuar wallen (wogen) fluctuar wogen fluctuar: facer fluctuar schwemmen (Holz) fluctuation Schwankung fluctuation (Sg) del mercatos (Pl) Konjunkturschwankungen fluctuation del cambio Kursschwankung fluctuation del precios Preisschwankung fluente fließend fluente flüssig (Stil) fluente: passar fluente verrinnen fluentia Flüssigkeit (Stil, Rede) fluentia Geläufigkeit fluer fließen fluer laufen (fließen) fluer quellen (fließen) fluer strömen fluer a transverso durchströmen fluer a transverso vi durchfließen fluer circa umfließen fluer foris herausfließen fluer gutta a gutta abrieseln fluer in einfließen fluer in einmünden fluer super vi überströmen fluer via verfließen fluer: cessar (de) fluer stocken (Flüssigkeiten) fluide flüssig fluide; (multo) ~ dünnflüssig fluiditate Flüssigkeit (das Flüssigsein) fluido Flüssigkeit fluor Fluor fluorescente fluoreszierend fluorescentia Fluoreszenz fluoruro natural de calcium Flußspat fluvio Fluß (Strom) fluvio Strom fluvio de parolas Wortfluß fluvio: fluvio/abundantia de parolas Redestrom fluviometro Pegel fluviometro Wasserstandsanzeiger fluxion Med Fluß fluxo Flut fluxo Schwall (Worte) fluxo Welle (Flut) fluxo Med Ausfluß fluxo de parolas Redefluß fluxo de parolas Redeschwall fluxo de parolas Schwall Redeschwall fluxo de sanguine Blutfluß fluxo e refluxo Ebbe und Flut fluxo: torrente/fluxo de lacrimas Tränenfluß foc: (palo de) foc(co) Mar Klüver(baum) focar Feuerherd focar Feuerraum focar Feuerstelle focar Feuerung (Feuerstelle) focar Heim focar Heimstätte focar Heizraum focar Herd (a. = Heim) focar Häuslichkeit focar Ofen (Herd) focar fig Brutstätte focar fig Nährboden focar (a gas, a carbon, a electricitate) (Gas?, Kohlen?, elektr.) Herd focar (domestic) Daheim (Heim) focar (domestic) Zuhause focar de contagion/epidemia Seuchenherd focar de incendio Brandherd focar de incendio Feuerherd (Brandstätte) focar de infection Infektionsherd focar del studentes Studentenheim focar gas, resp. electric Kochherd Summario: Iste es un modification minorfocar: asylo home (E) de juvenas Mädchen/heim,?hort focar: asylo/focar de infantes Kinder/heim,?hort focar: focar/furno de cocina Küchenherd focar; (domo e) focar Haus und Hof focco: (palo de) foc(co) Mar Klüver(baum) fochiera Scheiterhaufen foco Brennpunkt foco Feuer foco Herd (Seuche, Erdbeben, Brennpunkt) foco fig Brutstätte foco a dispersion Streufeuer foco cruciate Kreuzfeuer foco de artificio Feuerwerk foco de artilleria Geschützfeuer foco de barrage Abwehrfeuer foco de bivac(o) Wachfeuer foco de bivac(o) Wachtfeuer foco de camino Kaminfeuer foco de campo Lagerfeuer foco de fila Lauffeuer foco de gaudio Freudenfeuer foco de infection Krankheitsherd foco de mitralia Kartätschenfeuer foco de palea (a. fig) Strohfeuer foco de signal Mar Signalfeuer foco fatue Irrlicht foco fatue Irrwisch foco infectiose/de infection Ansteckungsherd foco intermittente Blinkzeichen (Verkehr) foco intermittente Mil Reihenfeuer foco purulente Eiterherd foco! es brennt foco: a prova de foco feuerfest foco: accender le foco das Feuer anstecken foco: aperir le foco (super) Mil unter Feuer nehmen foco: bombardamento/foco continue tamburisante Trommelfeuer foco: consumer se per le foco verglühen (glühend vergehen) foco: dar foco Feuer geben: (f. die Zigarre) foco: domar le foco des Feuers Herr werden foco: esser (toto) foco e flamma pro alique Feuer und Flamme für et. sein foco: esser consumite per le foco in Rauch aufgehen foco: facer foco (a. Mil) feuern foco: prender foco Feuer fangen foco: prender foco vi zünden foco: que resiste al foco feuerbeständig foco: tiro/foco de barrage Sperrfeuer foco; (pharo de) ~ ad eclipses Blinkfeuer foco; esser destruite per le ~ vi abbrennen foco; facer ~ abfeuern foco; facer ~ super beschießen foco; poner ~ (a) anzünden (Haus usw) foco; prender ~ angehen (in Brand geraten) focose feurig focose hitzköpfig focose fig hitzig foder aufhacken foder aufwühlen (Erde) foder buddeln foder nachgraben foder schürfen (graben) foder stöbern (suchen) foder umgraben foder umwühlen foder wühlen foder ziehen (Graben) foder Ackb umbrechen foderar (Stoff) abfüttern foderar ausfüttern (Kleider) foderar füttern (Kleidung) foderar unterfüttern foderar (de) unterlegen (Futter) foderatura Füttern (Kleidung) foderatura Fütterung (Kleidung) fodero Bezug (Kissen) fodero Futter (Kleider?) fodero Unterfutter fodero de cossino Überzug (Kissen) fodero de cossino (cervical/genal) Kopfkissenbezug fodero: sin fodero unbezogen (Kissen) foehn (D), vento calide del montanias Föhn foliacee blatt/artig,?förmig foliage Baumschlag foliage Belaubung foliage Blätterwerk foliage Laub foliage Laubwerk foliage del vinia Weinlaub foliage: folios/foliage de querco Eichenlaub foliar (Buch) abgreifen foliar blättern foliar durchblättern foliar: crescer/foliar troppo rapidemente ins Kraut schießen foliar: foli(ett)ar herumblättern foliar: foli(ett)ar schmökern foliettar blättern foliettar: foli(ett)ar herumblättern foliettar: foli(ett)ar schmökern folietto Flugschrift folietto Zettel folio Blatt folio Bogen (Papier) folio Folio (Blatt) folio (de metallo) Folie folio a/de scandalo Revolverblatt folio con imagines Bilderbogen folio de annuncios Anzeigenblatt folio de expedition Abfertigungsschein folio de fichiero Feigenblatt folio de impression Druckbogen folio de information notitias, instructiones Merkblatt folio de maladia Krankenschein folio de musica Notenblatt folio de olivo Ölblatt folio de papiro a littera Briefbogen folio de papiro timbrate Stempelbogen folio de placage Techn Furnier folio de proba Abzugsbogen folio de publicitate Annoncenblatt folio de recercas Laufzettel (Suche) folio de stanno Stanniol folio de vite Weinblatt folio de votation Abstimmungszettel folio imprimite Druckbogen folio volante Flugblatt folio: (parve) folio central Bot Herzblatt folio: a duo folios zweiblätt(e)rig folio: a quatro folios vierblätterig folio: aviso/folio del impostos Steuerzettel folio: folio/jornal del matino Morgenblatt folio: folio/jornal septimanal Wochenblatt folio: folios/foliage de querco Eichenlaub folio: tornar/verter le folios aufblättern folio; in forma de ~ blattförmig folios de senna Pl Sennesblätter folios sic dürres Laub folios; per ~ bogenweise folios; perder le ~ abblättern foliose belaubt foliose blätterig foliose blätterreich foliute dicht belaubt foliute dichtbelaubt folklore (E) Brauchtum (Volkskunde) folklore (E) Volkskunde folkloric: folklor(ist)ic volkskundlich folkloristic: folklor(ist)ic volkskundlich folla Törin folle (Blase?) Balg folle Blasebalg folle hirn/verbrannt,?verrückt folle irre (geistig gestört) folle irrsinnig folle Narr folle närrisch folle rapp(köpf)ig folle toll folle Tor m folle töricht folle wahnsinnig folle wahnwitzig folle fig verrückt folle Pers verdreht folle: esser folle de verrannt sein in folle: esser folle de alicuno e?n Narren an j?m gefressen haben folle: esser folle/fatue fig überschnappen übergeschnappt sein folle: esser folle/insipiente nicht recht bei Trost sein folle: esser un pauco folle e?n Stich haben folle: esser un pauco folle fig fam e?n Vogel haben folle: ille es un pauc folle fam fig bei ihm ist e?e Schraube los folle: ille es un pauc folle fig er hat e?n Knacks folle: ma tu es (un pauc) toccate/folle! du bist wohl nicht recht gescheit?! folles (Pl) Gebläse follette: esser follette/craccate fig e?n Sparren (zuviel) haben folletto Kobold follia Irrsinn follia Narretei, Narrheit follia Tollheit follia Torheit follia Unverstand (Torheit) follia Verrücktheit follia Wahn follia Wahnsinn follia fam Fimmel follia fam Rappel follia furiose Tobsucht follia: liberar se de follias fig sich die Hörner ablaufen folliculo Umhüllung (Hülse) follietta(s) Allotria fomentar fig ankurbeln fomentar le revolta Pol wühlen fomentation fig Ankurbelung fomentation Med Bähung fomento Med Bähung fomite Zunder fontana (Zier?) Brunnen fontana Fontäne fontana Quell(e) (Brunnen) fontana (saliente) Springbrunnen fontana de juventute Jungbrunnen fontana: fonte/fontana medicinal Gesundbrunnen fonte (poet.) Born fonte Bezugsquelle fonte Brunnen (natürl. Quelle) fonte Gewährsmann (Quelle) fonte Quell(e) fonte (de aqua) medicinal Heilquelle fonte (de aqua) salin Solquelle fonte (primari) Urquell fonte baptismal Taufbecken fonte baptismal Taufstein fonte de aquas mineral Mineralquelle fonte de rentas Einnahmequelle fonte ferruginose Stahlbrunnen fonte luminose lumine Lichtquelle fonte petrolifere Ölquelle fonte saliente Springquelle fonte sulfurose Schwefelquelle fonte thermal Sprudel (Quelle) fonte thermal Thermalquelle fonte centro de conflictos Pol Gefahrenherd fonte: de fonte secur verbürgt fonte: facer fronte (a) die Stirn bieten fonte: fonte/fontana medicinal Gesundbrunnen fonte: haurir al fonte aus der Quell(e) schöpfen fonte: saper de bon fonte aus guter Quell(e) haben fonte: tener alicuno al fonte baptismal j?n aus der Taufe heben Poner iste articulo football (E) Fußball (?spiel) football: (joco de) football (E) Fußballspiel sub observation Cancellarfootball: jocar a football Fußball (?spiel) spielen footballista Fußballspieler forage Bohrung forage Su Bohren forage; (labor de) ~ Bohrarbeit foramine Loch foramine Öffnung (Loch) foramine (impacte) in strata Schlagloch foramine de barril/tonnello Spundloch foramine de mina Sprengloch foramine de mures Mauseloch foramine de serratura Schlüsselloch foramine de vento Zugloch (Herd) foramine de verme Wurm/stich,?loch foramine del manica Ärmelloch foramine: apertura/foramine acustic Schall(l)och (Geige) foramine: un colpo/foramine in le aqua ein Schlag ins Wasser forar anbohren forar aufbohren forar ausbohren forar bohren forar: (per)forar durchlöchern forar: (per)forar knipsen (Fahrkarten) forar: secar/forar per un colpo de dente durchbeißen foras außen foras hervor foras nach draußen foras Adv außerhalb foras Adv äußerlich foras de Präp außer foras de Präp außerhalb foras de hic! hinaus (mit euch)! foras de se fuchs(teufels)wild foras! fort (damit)! foras! hinweg damit! foras, foris aus .. heraus; esser ~ de alique aus et. heraus sein foras: (a) foras hinaus foras: foras! weg (damit)! foras: foras/foris heraus foras: mitter foras de se (vor Freude: de content(ament)o) aus dem Häuschen bringen foras: venir/exir foras del terra (per crescer) dem Boden entwachsen foras; a/usque ~ nach außen forator Bohrer (Arbeiter) forator Bohrer (Werkzeug) forator Drillbohrer forator (a mano) Nagelbohrer forator a vite Schraubenbohrer forator arcate Bohrwinde forator de barril Spundbohrer forator de filettos (Pl) Gewindebohrer forator de tappos Zapfenbohrer forator spiral/helicoide Spiralbohrer foratura Bohrloch foratura: avaria/foratura de pneu(matico) Reifenpanne, Reifenschaden forcipe (obstetric) Geburtszange forcipe (obstetric) Chir Zange forestar bewalden forestate bewaldet foreste Forst foreste Wald foreste de alte arbores Hochwald foreste de arbores de folios (caduc) Laubwald foreste de reserva Schonung (Forst) foreste virgine Urwald foreste: foreste/silva de coniferes Nadelwald foreste: ric/abundante in forestes waldreich foreste: silva/foreste mixte Mischwald foresteria Forstfach foresteria Waldwirtschaft forestero Forstaufseher forestero Förster forficula Ohrwurm forgiabile¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. schmiedbar forgiar¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. schmieden forgiar¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. insimul (a. fig) zusammenschmieden forgiator¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. Eisenschmied forgiator¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. Schmied forgia¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. Esse (Schmiede) forgia¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. Hammerwerk forgia¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. Schmiede forgiero¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. Eisenschmied foris auswärts foris außen foris draußen foris hervor foris Adv außerhalb foris Adv äußerlich foris (del horas) del servicio außerdienstlich foris de erhaben über foris de Präp außer foris de Präp außerhalb foris de combatto kampfunfähig foris de moda altmodisch foris de moda fig altfränkisch foris de se außer Rand und Band foris?joco, offside (E) Fußb abseits foris: esser foris hinaussein foris: esser foris de se aus der Haut fahren foris: foras/foris heraus foris: ille es foris de periculo durch (außer Gefahr) foris; a ~ auswärts (wohin) foris; a/usque ~ nach außen foris; de ~ auswärtig foris; de ~ von außen foris; esser ~ de se außer sich sein forisbordo; motor ~ Außenbordmotor forma Bildung (Gestalt) forma Form forma Gestalt forma Laib (Käse) forma m Leisten forma (a pastisseria) Backform forma (pro scarpas) Schuhleisten forma aerodynamic (Auto etc.) Stromlinie(nform) forma de governamento Regierungsform forma de governamento Staatsform forma intermedie Zwischenform forma judiciari Rechtsform forma phonetic Lautform forma platte Flachheit forma primitive Grundform forma radical Stammform forma spheric Kugelgestalt forma: dar forma (a) gestalten forma: de forma perfecte formvollendet forma: esser in forma (Sport) in Form sein forma: forma(tion) Geol Gebilde forma: forma/ferro a waflas Waffeleisen forma: forma/modulo pro torta(s) Kuchenform forma: forma/typo original Urform forma: in debite forma in gehöriger Form forma: in forma fam zünftig forma: plen forma Höchstform (Sport) forma: prender forma sich gestalten forma: pro forma (La) pro Forma forma: sin forma gestaltlos formal ausdrücklich (ernst) formal formal formal formell formal förmlich formal gemessen (förmlich) formal fig abgemessen formalismo Formalismus formalista Formalist(in) formalista formelhaft formalista Formenmensch formalista Umstandskrämer formalitate Formalität formalitate Förmlichkeit formalitate Äußerlichkeit formalitate: il es un mer formalitate es ist bloße Formsache formalitate: sin formalitate(s) Adv zwanglos formalitates (Pl) Formelkram formar ausbilden formar ausgestalten formar ausmachen (bilden) formar bilden formar formen formar formieren formar gestalten formar heranbilden formar modeln formar schließen (Kreis) formar schulen formar deposito vr Chem sich ansetzen formar le transition vi überleiten formar mal verbilden formar se brauen (Nebel) formar stalactites sintern formate Adj beschaffen formate: ben formate wohlgeformt formation Ausbildung formation Bildung formation Entstehung formation Gestaltung formation Schulung formation Geol, Chem Aufbau formation Geol Formation formation Mil Aufstellung formation Mil Gliederung formation n Formen formation de adultes Erwachsenenbildung formation del precios Preisgestaltung formation professional Berufsausbildung formation recente Neubildung formation education professional Fach(aus)bildung formation: forma(tion) Geol Gebilde formation: formation/instruction ulterior Weiterbildung formation: in via de formation n im Werden formative Adj bildend formato Format formato de tasca Taschenformat formator Techn Former formica Ameise formica blanc Termite formica blanc weiße Ameise formica?leon Ameisenlöwe formicamento Gewimmel formicamento Wimmeln n formicamento n Jucken formicar jucken formicar krabbeln formicar kribbeln (wimmeln) formicar prickeln (jucken) formicar (de) wimmeln formicario Ameisenhaufen formicario Termitenhügel | Adjuta al edition (opeformichero Ameisen/bär,?fresser formidabile fam mordsmäßig formidabile fam pfundig formose formschön formula Formel formula (magic) Spruch (Zauber?) formula cardanic Cardano kardanische Formel formula de juramento Eidesformel formula de politessa Höflichkeitsformel formula de salutation Begrüßungsformel formula del sanguine Blutbild formula magic Zauberformel formula magic incantamento Zauberspruch formula publicitari Werbespruch formular aufstellen (Bedingungen) formular formulieren formular zum Ausdruck bringen/geben formulario Formblatt formulario Formelbuch formulario Formular formulario Typ Vordruck formulario de allogiamento¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. (poliz.) Anmeldeformular ns in new window) Nota que totformulario de censimento Zählkarte (bei e?r Volkszählung) formulario de inscription Anmeldeformular formulation Aufstellung fornace Heizraum fornace Ofen (Schmelz?, Hoch?) fornace; (calor de) ~ fam Bullenhitze fornicar huren fornication Hurerei (als Sünde) fornimento Ausrüstung fornimento Beschaffung fornimento Lieferung (Besorgung) fornimento de mit Belieferung fornimento in natura Sachlieferung fornir (de: mit) ausrüsten fornir antreten (Beweis) fornir aufstellen (Beweise) fornir beibringen (Beweise) fornir liefern (besorgen) fornir stellen (Bürgen) fornir verschaffen (liefern) fornir vt beschaffen fornir a beliefern fornir caution Bürgschaft leisten fornir caution e?n Bürgen stellen fornir merces ad alicuno j?n mit Waren beliefern fornir: livrar/fornir plus tarde nachliefern fornitor Lieferant fornitor de fundos Geldgeber fornitor del corte royal, casa regal Hoflieferant fornitrice Lieferantin fornitura Lieferung (Besorgung) fornitura de bureau (F) officio Schreibbedarf fornitura del victo Verpflegungsleistung fornituras (Pl) Zutat (Schneiderei) foro Advokatenstand foro Forum forrage Fraß (Viehfutter) forrage Futter (für das Vieh) forrage Futtermittel forrage Fütterung forrage Pferdefutter forrage Viehfutter forrage concentrate Kraftfutter forrage sic Trockenfutter forrage verde Grasfütterung forrage verde Grünfutter forragiar¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. abfüttern forsan allenfalls (vielleicht) forsan etwa (vielleicht) forsan möglicherweise forsan vielleicht forsan womöglich forsan Adv eventuell fortalessa Festung fortalessa Mil Feste forte drastisch forte forsch forte Fort forte gewaltig (stark) forte kräftig forte scharf (Brille) forte schwer (Getränk) forte stark forte Mil fest forte Mus laut forte e violente böig forte: (isto) es su forte das ist s?e Stärke forte: (le) forte starke Seite forte: es (troppo) forte! das ist ein starkes Stück! forte: esser forte in in e?m Fach et. leisten forte: esser forte in alique in et. stark sein forte: jocar forte hoch spielen forte: plus alte/forte lauter (Komp. v. laut) forte; es troppo ~ das ist zu arg forte; isto es troppo ~ fam das ist allerhand fortia (fig Kraft) Saft fortia Gewalt (Kraft) fortia Kraft fortia Macht (Kraft) fortia Nachdruck fortia Stärke fortia Zwang (Gewalt) fortia fig Rückgrat fortia adhesive Techn Haftvermögen fortia armate bewaffnete Macht fortia brachial/brutal Brachialgewalt fortia centrifuge Fliehkraft fortia centrifuge Schleuderkraft fortia centrifuge Schwungkraft fortia centrifuge Zentrifugalkraft fortia centripete Zentripetalkraft fortia combattive Schlagkraft fortia creatori formative, de realisation Gestaltungskraft fortia de attraction Anziehungskraft fortia de inertia Beharrungsvermögen fortia de lege Rechtskraft fortia de penetration/percussion Durchschlagskraft fortia de propulsion Stoßkraft fortia de spirito Geistesstärke fortia de traction attraction Zugkraft fortia de voluntate Willenskraft fortia defensive Wehrkraft fortia defensive, f. de resistentia Abwehrkraft fortia del armas Waffengewalt fortia elementari Urkraft fortia expansive/de expansion Ausdehnungskraft fortia explosive Sprengkraft fortia herculee Riesenkraft fortia hydraulic Wasserkraft fortia legal lege Gesetzeskraft fortia major höhere Gewalt fortia mechanic Maschinenantrieb fortia militar Kriegsmacht fortia motor Antriebskraft fortia motor treibende Kraft fortia motor Triebkraft fortia motor de impulsion Treibkraft fortia muscular Muskelkraft fortia persuasive persuasion Überredungskraft fortia persuasive/convincente Überzeugungskraft fortia physic Körperkraft fortia physic Leibeskraft fortia probative/demonstrative/argumentative Beweiskraft fortia utile Nutzkraft fortia vegetative Trieb (Keimkraft) fortia viril Manneskraft fortia vital Lebenskraft fortia: a fortia de laborar durch vieles Arbeiten fortia: ceder al fortia der Gewalt weichen fortia: con tote fortia mit voller Wucht fortia: con tote su fortias aus Leibeskräften fortia: de grande fortia combattive Mil schlagkräftig fortia: esser al fin de su fortias (F) auf den Hund kommen fortia: facultate/fortia visual Sehkraft fortia: fortia/movimento ascensional Auftrieb fortia: fortia/potentia calorific Heizkraft fortia: per fortia Adv Jur zwangsweise fortia: per fortia Adv gewaltsam fortia: per fortia Adv notgedrungen fortia: recurrer al fortia Gewalt anwenden/brauchen fortia: sin fortia kraftlos fortia: sin fortia lahm (kraftlos) fortia; a ~ de laborar durch vieles Arbeiten fortiar aufbrechen (gewaltsam) fortiar aufknacken (Geldschrank) fortiar aufschlagen (Tür) fortiar aufsprengen fortiar aufstoßen (Tür) fortiar eindrücken (Tür) fortiar einschlagen (Tür) fortiar einstoßen (Tür) fortiar erbrechen fortiar erzwingen fortiar gewaltsam öffnen e le contributionefortiar stürmen (e?e Tür) fortiar überdrehen (Gewinde) fortiar zwingen fortiar zwängen fortiar (premente) durchdrücken (Tür, = eindrücken) fortiar ad entrar einzwängen fortiar con levator aufstemmen (Hebel) fortiar currente/per currer vt einrennen (Tür) fortiar le entrata sich hereindrängen fortiar le passage sich durchzwängen fortiar le porta hereinfallen (mit der Tür) fortiar se un cammino sich durchdrängen fortiar su voce (per critar) sich überschreien fortiar: fullar/fortiar (per un colpo de pede) vt eintreten (zertreten) s a Wikipedia es considerate publifortias (armate) Streit/kräfte,?macht fortias (Pl) armate Wehrmacht fortias (Pl) naval Seemacht (Flotte) fortias aeree Pl Luftstreitkräfte fortias armate del R. F. de Germania Bundeswehr (Deutschland) fortias naval Seestreitkräfte fortias terrestre Pl Landstreitkräfte fortiate zwanghaft fortiate Adj gezwungen fortiate Adj notgedrungen fortiate: esser obligate/fortiate a müssen (gezwungen sein) fortiatemente Adv Jur zwangsweise fortiatemente Adv notgedrungen fortiatemente Adv zwangsläufig fortiato Sträfling (Zuchthäusler) fortiato: fortiat/o,(?a) Zuchthäusler,?in fortificante Kräftigungsmittel fortificante Stärkungsmittel fortificante Med stärkend fortificar festigen (Gesundheit) fortificar kräftigen fortificar schanzen fortificar stärken fortificar verschanzen fortificar fig stählen fortificar Mil befestigen fortificar in bestärken in fortificar: fortificar/vigorar se vi erstarken fortificate: non fortificate ungestärkt fortificate: non fortificate Mil unbefestigt fortification Außenwerk fortification Befestigung fortification Festungsbau fortification Festungswerk fortification Verschanzung fortification: eriger fortificationes schanzen fortino Blockhaus fortino Fort (kleines) fortino Schanze fortino Mil Bunker fortino Mil Vorwerk fortiose zwanghaft fortiosemente Adv notgedrungen fortitude Geistesstärke fortuite Adj zufällig fortuna Dusel (Glück) fortuna Glück (Vermögen, Schicksal) Fortuna Glücksgöttin fortuna Heil (Glück) fortuna Schicksal (launenhaftes) fortuna Treffer (Glück) fortuna Vermögen (Besitz) fortuna Wohlhabendheit fortuna Zufall (Geschick) fortuna personal Privatvermögen fortuna: bon chance/fortuna! viel Glück = Glück auf! fortuna: desirar/augurar bon chance/fortuna ad alicuno j?m Glück wünschen fortuna: facer fortuna aufkommen (Glück haben) fortuna: facer fortuna sein Glück machen fortuna: haber fortuna Schwein haben fortuna: le fortuna adjuta le fortes/coragioses¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. frisch gewagt ist halb gewonnen fortuna: per fortuna zum Glück fortuna: portar fortuna glückbringend sein fortuna: sin fortuna (Pl) unbegütert fortuna: sin medios/fortuna unbemittelt fortuna; haber le ~ de reciper alique mit et. beglückt werden fortuna; le ~ ha cambiate das Blatt hat sich gewendet fortuna; per ~ Adv erfreulicherweise fortuna; sin ~ besitzlos fortunate glücklich (äußerlich) fortunate gutsituiert fortunate vermögend (wohlhabend) fortunate wohlhabend fortunate: esser felice/fortunate es gut haben fortunatemente glücklicherweise fortunatemente Adv erfreulicherweise fossa Fallgrube fossa Grab fossa Grube fossa Gruft (Grube) fossa Kotgrube fossa a stercore Mistgrube fossa a/pro le calce Kalkgrube fossa ad immunditias/scopaturas Müllgrube c secundo le terminos delfossa al ursos (Bären?) Zwinger fossa commun Massengrab fossa de stercore Dunggrube fossa de ursos Bärenzwinger fossa septic Jauche(n)grube fossa?trappa de lupos Wolfsgrube fossa: fossa(to) Zwinger (Graben) fossa: fossa/cubil de leones Löwengrube fossato Graben fossato Straßengraben fossato (de un castello) Burggraben fossato (implite de aqua) Wassergraben fossato de defluxo/escolamento Abzugsgraben fossato: fossa(to) Zwinger (Graben) Licentia de Documefossator Gräber (Toten?) fossetta Grübchen fossile Versteinerung fossilisar (se) vt versteinern fossion Gewühl (Wühlen) fossor de tumbas Totengräber foulard (F) Schal (Seiden?) fox?trot (E) Foxtrott foyer (F) Theat Foyer foyer (F) Theat Wandel/gang,?halle frac: frac/fraque Frack fracassar einwerfen (Fenster usw) fracassar in Stücke schmettern fracassar kurz und klein schlagen fracassar niederschmettern fracassar zerschmettern fracassar vt zerschlagen fracasso Getose, Getöse fracasso Krach fracasso fam Klimbim (Getöse) fracasso: facer fracasso rumpeln fracasso: facer un grande fracasso krachen fracasso: sin ruito/fracasso ohne Sang und Klang fraction Bruch (Zahl) fraction Bruchteil fraction Math Fraktion fraction continue Math Kettenbruch fraction decimal Dezimalbruch fraction improprie Arith unechter Bruch fractionamento fig Zersplitterung fractura (Knochen?) Bruch fractura das Brechen = Bruch fractura Knochenbruch fractura Med Fraktur fractura de un gamba Beinbruch fractura del cranio Schädelbruch fractura del femore Schenkelbruch fracturar Med brechen fraga Erdbeere fraga silvatic bosco Walderdbeere fragiero Erdbeerstrauch fragile brechbar fragile brüchig fragile bröckelig (zerbrechlich) fragile schwach (gebrechlich) fragile schwächlich (Gesundh.) fragile spröde (zerbrechlich) fragile zart (zerbrechl.) fragile zerbrechlich fragile fig gebrechlich fragilitate Brechbarkeit fragilitate Gebrechlichkeit fragilitate Sprödigkeit fragilitate Zartheit fragilitate Zerbrechlichkeit fragmentari fragmentarisch fragmento Brocken (Splitter) fragmento Bruchstück fragmento Fragment fragmento Scherbe ntation Libere GNU (fragmento Stück (Bruch?) fragmento: clasma/fragmento (de ligno) Span fragmento: clasma/fragmento de vitro Glassplitter, Glasscherbe fragmentos Gebröckel fragmentos; per ~ bruchstückweise fragrante duftend fragrante wohlriechend fragrantia Duft fragrantia Geruch (Wohl?) fragrantia Wohlgeruch fragrar duften frambese Himbeere frambesiero Himbeerstrauch franc aufrichtig franc frank (frei) franc frei (?mütig) franc frei (porto?) franc freimütig franc offen (freimütig) franc offenherzig franc unumwunden franc unverhohlen franc fig ungeschminkt franc a domicilio frei (ins) Haus franc de porto frachtfrei franc de porto portofrei franc tirator Freischütz(e) franc: esser franc fig aus s?m Herzen keine Mördergrube machen francamente freiheraus francamente geradeheraus francamente glatt heraus francamente glattweg francamente rundheraus francamente Adv fig rund heraus francamente Adv rückhaltlos francamente Adv unumwunden francamente frei/offen heraus francamente: (a parlar) francamente offen gestanden francamente: parlar francamente franchitia frei herausreden francar frankieren francar freimachen (Briefe) francar: sin francar Adv unfrankiert francate: non francate unfrankiert francatura Frank/ierung,?atur francatura Freimachung (Briefe) francese moderne Neufranzösisch francesismo Gallizismus franchitia Aufrichtigkeit franchitia Freimut franchitia Offenheit franchitia fig Geradheit franchitia de porto Portofreiheit franchitia postal Portofreiheit franchitia: con franchitia frei/offen heraus franchitia: con franchitia freiheraus franchitia: con franchitia offen gestanden franchitia: dicte con franchitia offen gesagt/gestanden franchitia: exemption/franchitia doanal derectos doanal Zollfreiheit franciscano discalceate Barfüßer(mönch) francmason: (franc)mason Freimaurer francmasoneria: (franc)masoneria Freimaurerei franco frei (porto?) franco Adv frank franco Fin franko franco (francese resp. suisse) Frank,?en (Münze) franco station bahnfrei Francoforte super le Meno/Main Frankfurt am Main frange?undas Wellenbrecher franger eindrücken (Tür) franger vt zerbrechen franger: rumper/franger se vi zerbrechen frangia Leiste (Franse) frangiatura¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. Fransenbesatz frangia¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. Borte (Franse) frangia¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. Franse frangia¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. Saum (Franse) frangiero¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. Fransenmacher frangula Faulbaum fraque: frac/fraque Frack fraternal brüderlich fraternal geschwisterlich fraterne brüderlich fraterne geschwisterlich fraternisar Brüderschaft trinken fraternisar sich verbrüdern fraternisar se con alicuno per biber mit j?m Schmollis trinken fraternisation Verbrüderung fraternitate Brüderlichkeit fraternitate Brüderschaft fraternitate de armas Waffenbrüderschaft fraternitate: unir per le ligamines del fraternitate vt verschwistern fratrastro Halbbruder (Stiefbruder) fratrastro Stiefbruder fratre Bruder fratre Klosterbruder fratre Mönch fratre affin Schwager fratre consanguinee Halbbruder fratre de lacte Milchbruder fratre e soror Geschwisterpaar fratre gemino Zwillingsbruder fratre in Cristo Mitchrist fratre laic Laienbruder fratre mendicante Bettelmönch fratre uterin Halbbruder (mütterlicherseits) fratre uterin leiblicher Bruder fratre(s) e soror(es) Geschwister fratre: (con)fratre religiose Ordensbruder fratres Gebrüder fratres (resp. sorores) trigemine Drilling fratres e soror(es) gemine(s) Zwillingsgeschwister fratricida Brudermörder(in) fratricidio Brudermord fraudante in restaurantes Zechpreller fraudar bemogeln fraudar beschummeln fraudar beschwindeln fraudar betrügen fraudar mogeln fraudar paschen (schweizerdeutsch) fraudar schummeln fraudar schwindeln (betrügen) fraudar trügen fraudar fig anschmieren fraudar vi fuchsen (Spiel) fraudator Betrüger fraudator Gauner fraudator Pascher (schweizerdeutsch) fraudator Schwindler fraudator: fraudator/impostor de maritage Heiratsschwindler fraude Betrug fraude Betrügerei fraude Durchstecherei fraude Mogelei fraude Schiebung fraude Schummelei fraude Schwindelei = Schwindel fraude Trug fraude Unterschleif (Betrug) fraude e mentita Lug und Trug fraude fiscal Steuerhinterziehung fraude in mercantia Kuhhandel (verächtl.) fraude per non pagar le conto in un restaurantes le conto Zechprellerei fraudulente (betrügerischer) Bankrott fraudulente betrügerisch fraudulente Schelm fraudulente schwindelhaft fraxino Esche freca Fischbrut (Laich) freca Fischlaich freca: freca/frega Laich freca: ovos (Pl) frega de rana Froschlaich frecar: frecar/fregar laichen frega Fischbrut (Laich) frega Fischlaich frega: freca/frega Laich frega: ovos (Pl) frega de rana Froschlaich fregar: frecar/fregar laichen fregata Fregatte freme: io freme es schaudert mir freme: io freme mich schaudert fremente rauschend fremer beben (vor Zorn) fremer brausen fremer erbeben fremer erschauern fremer rauschen (Laub) fremer schaudern (vor: de) fremer sich gruseln fremer zittern (schaudern) fremer de horror (a) grausen fremer: facer fremer Schauder einflößen fremer: facer fremer alicuno j?n gruseln machen fremer: isto me face fremer es überlauft mich kalt fremer: que face fremer grus(e)lig fremito Getose, Getöse fremito Rauschen n fremito Schauder fremito Schauer (Schauder) fremito Schüttelfrost fremito Zittern n fremito n Brausen fremito Su Beben fremito de febre Fieberfrost fremito: isto me da un fremito es überlauft mich kalt fremito; un ~ percurre mi dorso durchrieseln ein Schauer mich durchrieselt frenar abbremsen frenar bremsen frenar hemmen (bremsen) frenar im Zaume halten frenar zähmen (Leidenschaften) frenar fig dämmen frenar fig zäumen frenator Bremser freno Bremse (Rad) freno Einhalt freno Hemmvorrichtung freno Kandare freno Schranke (Zügel) freno fig Zaum freno fig Zügel freno a pedal Fußbremse freno a retropedal Rücktrittbremse freno a vite Schraubenbremse freno al circulo/janta Felgenbremse freno de aere comprimite Luftdruckbremse freno de alarma/succurso Notbremse freno de mano Handbremse freno de reculo Rücklaufbremse freno de vacuo Vakuumbremse freno hydraulic Wasserbremse freno super le quatro rotas Vierradbremse freno; disserrar le ~ die Bremse lockern/lösen freno; regular le ~ die Bremse einstellen freno; serrar le ~ die Bremse anziehen freno; stringer le ~ die Bremse nachstellen frequentar aufsuchen (regelm.) frequentar bereisen (Märkte) frequentar besuchen frequentar heimsuchen frequentar alicuno bei j?m verkehren frequentar le schola die Schule besuchen frequentar; non ~ plus le schola der Schule entwachsen frequentate fig belebt frequentate: esser multo frequentate Zuspruch (Veranstaltung) frequentate: multo frequentate verkehrsreich frequentate: non/pauco frequentate unbelebt (Straße) frequentation Besuch (Schule) frequentation Frequenz (häufiger Besuch) frequentation scholar schola Schulbesuch frequentator visitator habitual Gast (Stamm?) frequentator: frequentator/hospite habitual Stammgast frequente häufig frequente oftmalig frequente vielmalig (häufig) frequente; multo ~ allgemein verbreitet frequentemente Adv häufig frequentia a. Elektr Frequenz frequentia Besuch (häufiger Besucherzahl) frequentia Gewöhnlichkeit (Dinge) frequentia Häufigkeit frequentia (de oscillationes) Schwingungszahl frequentia basse Niederfrequenz frequentia de gyros rotation Umdrehungsgeschwindigkeit frequentia intermedie (Radio) Zwischenfrequenz frequentia: alte frequentia Hochfrequenz fresa Fräse fresa conic Techn Krauskopf fresar ausfräsen fresar Fräsen fresar versenken (Schrauben) fresator Fräser fresatrice Fräsmachine fresatura Versenkung (f. Schrauben) fresc (Brot) neugebacken fresc frisch fresc jung (Gemüse) fresc kühl fresc e alerte frisch und munter fresc: le muro pariete es pingite vernissate fresc(amente) die Wand ist frisch gestrichen fresc; non ~ abgestanden fresco Fresk/e,?o fresco Wandgemälde fresco: al fresco in der Kühle fresco: poner/mitter al fresco kaltstellen frescor Frische frescor Kühle fretage Frachtgeld fretamento Befrachtung fretamento Charterung fretamento Verfrachtung fretamento Mar Vermietung fretar chartern fretar dingen (Schiff) fretar mieten (Schiff) fretar verfrachten fretar Mar befrachten fretar Mar vermieten fretar: (af)fretar heuern (Schiff) fretator Befrachter fretator Verfrachter fretator Mar Vermieter,?in frete Last (Fracht) frete Schiffsfracht frete Schiffsladung frete Wasserfracht frete Mar Fracht frete de retorno Rückfracht frete: carga/frete de ition Hinfracht friabile brüchig friabile bröckelig (Gestein) friar vt bröckeln friar se vi bröckeln fricadella Frikadelle fricamento Abreibung fricamento Geknister (Seide) fricamento Wichsen fricar abreiben fricar auswischen (Augen) fricar einreiben fricar einstreichen fricar frottieren fricar reiben fricar scheuern fricar schrubben fricar wichsen (Fußboden) fricar se ausreiben (die Augen) fricar: (ben) fricar verreiben fricassee (F) Frikassee fricativa Reibelaut friction Abreibung friction Einreibung friction Reibung friction (constante) Reiberei friction: sin difficultates/frictiones reibungslos frictionar abreiben frictionar einreiben frictionar frottieren frictionar Med reiben friger backen (in der Pfanne) friger braten (backen) friger legiermente anbraten frigidar kühlen frigidar: (re)frigidar erkälten frigidar: (re)frigidar kalt machen frigidar: (re)frigidar fig entfremden frigidar: (re)frigidar (se) erkalten frigide frostig frigide kalt frigide kaltherzig frigide steif (kühl) frigide fig kühl frigide e humide naßkalt frigide: carne frigide kalte Küche frigide: plattos (Pl) frigide kalte Küche frigidissime eiskalt frigiditate Frostigkeit frigido Frost (Kälte) frigido Kälte frigido mordace lupo Hundekälte frigido: de frigido Kälte in Zssgn. frigido: il face frigido es ist kalt frigido: ille ha prendite frigido er hat sich erkältet frigido: io ha frigido es friert mich frigido: io ha frigido mir ist kalt frigido: io ha frigido al manos mir frieren die Hände frigido; prender ~ sich erkälten frigor Frostigkeit frigor Kälte frigorifere kälteerzeugend frigorifero Eisschrank frigorific kälteerzeugend vide plus detalios in frigorificar kühlen (tief?) friguttir (La), fritinnir (La) zwitschern (Finkenschlag) frir aufbraten frir backen (in der Pfanne) frir braten (backen) frisa Fries (Gewebe) friso Gesims (Fries) friso Arch Fries fritoria Bratpfanne fritoria Röstpfanne fritura arme Ritter (Pl) (Speise) fritura Backfisch (gebackener Fisch) fritura Fisch (gebratener) fritura Spritzkuchen fritura (de malos) Krapfen fritura (F) de patatas Kartoffelpuffer frivole frivol frivole leichtfertig frivole leichtlebig frivole leichtsinnig frivole lose (Worte) frivolemente leichthin frivolitate Frivolität frivolitate Leichtfertigkeit frivolitate Leichtlebigkeit frivolitate Leichtsinn frocco Kutte frontal frontal fronte Stirn fronte Arch Stirnseite fronte Mil Front fronte unic Einheitsfront fronte: de fronte frontal fronte: de fronte Mil vorn(e) fronte: de fronte a Präp gegenüber fronte: facer fronte (a) die Spitze bieten fronte: facer fronte (a) Widerpart halten fronte: facer fronte a Front machen gegen fronte: facer fronte a gegenübertreten fronte: in facie/fronte de j?m gegenüber (gegen) pro Präp gegenüber frontiera Grenze (Landes?) frontiera Landesgrenze frontiera Scheide (Grenze) frontiera interzonal Interzonengrenze frontiera: frontiera/limite doanal Zollgrenze frontiera: frontiera/limite linguistic Sprachgrenze frontispicio Giebelseite frontispicio Titelbild frontispicio Arch Front fronton Giebel (Verzierung) fronton de fenestra Fenstergiebel frottamento Abreibung frottar abreiben frottar frottieren frottar reiben frottar schrubben frottar wichsen (Fußboden) fructar fruchten fructeria Obsthandlung fructero Obsthändler fructeto Baumgarten fructeto Obstgarten fructeto Obstpflanzung fructicultor Obstzüchter fructicultura Obstbau fructicultura Obstzucht fructiera Obstschale (Schüssel) fructifere fruchtbringend fructifere nutzbringend fructifere verzinslich/verzinsbar fructo Frucht fructo (del ventre) Leibesfrucht fructo a nucleo Steinfrucht fructo a pepitas Kernfrucht fructo cadite Fallobst fructo del fago Buch/ecker,?eichel fructo oleaginose Ölfrucht fructo spinose Stachelfrucht fructo tardive Spätling, Spätfrucht fructo(s Pl) Obst fructo: portar fructos fruchten fructo: vegetal/fructo sarculate/arate Hackfrucht fructos (Pl) selecte dessert (F) Tafelobst fructos (Pl) siccate Backobst fructos a nucleo Steinobst fructos congelate Eisfrüchte fructos de spalier Spalierobst fructos de tabula Tafelobst fructos del campo Pl Feldfrüchte fructos meridional Pl Südfrüchte fructos nanos Zwergobst fructos precoce Frühobst fructuose erfolgreich fructuose fruchtreich fructuose fig fruchtbringend frufru Rauschen n (Stoffe) frufru: facer frufru rauschen (Stoffe) frugal bedürfnislos frugal genügsam (mäßig) frugal karg (Mahl) frugal mäßig (im Genuß) frugal spärlich (Mahlzeiten) frugalitate Genügsamkeit frugalitate Mäßigkeit frugalitate Spärlichkeit frugilego: (corvo) frugilego Saatkrähe frumento Getreide (Weizen) frumento Weizen frumento triturate Schrot (Getreide) frumento: frumento/grano triturate Schrotkorn (Getreide) frustrar betrügen (vereiteln) frustrar enttäuschen (Hoffnung) frustrar hintertreiben frustrar prellen frustrar vereiteln frustrar zunichte (vereiteln) frustrar zuschanden machen frustration Enttäuschung frustrator Betrüger fuchsia Bot Fuchsie fuchsina Chem Fuchsin fuco Drohne fuco Bot Seegras (Tang) fuco Bot Seetang fuco Bot Tang fuga Flucht fuga Hitze (Eifer) fuga Leck (Gas) fuga Ungestüm fuga Mus Fuge fuga: in fuga fluchtartig fuga: poner in fuga in die Flucht schlagen fugace flüchtig (vergängl.) fugacitate Flüchtigkeit fugir (fliehen) abkratzen fugir ausströmen (entweichen) fugir dahineilen fugir das Weite suchen fugir davoneilen fugir durchbrennen (fliehen) fugir enteilen fugir entfliehen fugir entlaufen fugir Fersengeld geben fugir fliehen fugir flüchten fugir fortlaufen fugir meiden fugir weglaufen fugir Weite n das Weite (Schußwaffe) suchen fugir fam Reißaus nehmen fugir fig kneifen fugir fig zerrinnen fugir vi auskratzen fugir vi verstreichen (fliehen) fugir celatemente/habilemente das Hasenpanier ergreifen fugir: escappar/fugir de entgleiten fugir: facer escappar/fugir zurückscheuchen fugir: facer fugir aufscheuchen fugir: facer fugir aus dem Feld schlagen fugir: facer fugir verscheuchen fugir: haber fugite auf und davon sein Wikipedia:Copyrightfugita Ausström/en,?ung fugita n Entlaufen fugita: evasion/fugita de capitales Kapitalflucht fugita: poner in fugita aus dem Feld schlagen fugitive flüchtig fugitive landflüchtig fugitivo Ausreißer fugitivo Flüchtling fugose ungestüm fulgente; (le) ~ (Auto) Blinker fulger (Auto) blinken fulger blitzen fulgor Blitzstrahl fulgor Glanz (blendend) fulgor Strahl (Blitz?) fulgor argentin Silberglanz fulgura; il ~ es blitzt fulgurar aufblitzen fulgurar blitzen fulgurar wetterleuchten fulgure Blitz fulgure de calor Wetterleuchten fulica Bleßhuhn fuligine Ruß fuligine de pino Kienruß fuligine: coperte de fuligine rußig fuligine: producer/causar fuligine vi rußen fuligine: tinger de fuligine vt rußen fuliginose ruß(art)ig fuliginose rußig fullar austreten (niedertreten) fullar einstampfen fullar feststampfen fullar festtreten fullar walken fullar zerdrücken (walken) fullar zermalmen fullar zerstoßen fullar zertrampeln, zertreten fullar vt aufstampfen fullar vt zerstampfen fullar vt zusammentreten fullar (al pedes) niedertreten fullar le solo stampfen (mit dem Fuße) fullar: fullar/calcar (al pedes) mit Füßen treten fullar: fullar/fortiar (per un colpo de pede) vt eintreten (zertreten) fullator Walker fullator Walkmüller fullatorio Stampfe (Stößel) fullatorio Walkmühle fullatura Gestrampel fullatura Getrampel fullatura Stampfen n fullatura Walke fulmicoton Schießbaumwolle fulminante blitzartig fulminante niederschmetternd fulminar verpuffen (Flamme) fulminar zucken (Blitz) fulminar fig blitzen fulminar fig niederschmettern fulminar verpuffen (Flamme) fulminar zucken (Blitz) fulminar fig blitzen fulminar fig niederschmettern fulmine Blitz fulmine Wetterstrahl fulmine; in un ~ Adv blitzschnell fulmine; le ~ ha cadite es hat eingeschlagen fulve falb (Pferd) fumabile rauchbar fumar dampfen fumar rauchen fumar räuchern fumar schmauchen fumar vi blaken (Docht) fumar como un turco/camino qualmen (Raucher) fumar: non prohibite fumar! rauchen verboten! fumator Raucher fumator de opium Opiumraucher fumator inveterate Kettenraucher fumatorio Rauchsalon fumatorio Rauchzimmer fumigar ausräuchern fumigar räuchern fumigation Räucherung fumigatorio Räucherkammer fumista Ofensetzer fumivoro: (apparato) fumivoro Rauchverzehrer fumo Brodem (Qualm) fumo Dampf (Rauch) fumo Rauch fumo fig Dunst fumo: fumo/vapor dense/spisse Qualm fumo: ir in fumo in Rauch aufgehen fumo: plen/implite de fumo qualmig fumo: plenar con fumo verräuchern fumo: sin fumo rauchlos fumo: expander un fumo dense qualmen fumo: sin fumo rauchschwach (Pulver) fumose qualmig fumose rauchig fun Seil fun Tau n fun: corda/fun metallic Drahtseil funambulo Seiltänzer function Amt (Anstellung) function Funktion function Verrichtung (allg.) function ecclesiastic Kirchenamt function; esser in ~ amtieren function; exercer le ~ de amtieren functional zweckbestimmt functional: functional(ista) zweck/gebunden,?haft functionalista: functional(ista) zweck/gebunden,?haft functionamento Betrieb (Maschine) functionamento Tätigkeit (Maschine) functionamento Techn Lauf functionamento: functionamento/marcha¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. in vacuo Techn Leerlauf functionamento; a ~ electric elektrisch betrieben functionar arbeiten (Maschine) functionar brennen (Ofen) functionar funktionieren functionar im Gang ?e sein functionar in Betrieb sein functionar laufen (Maschine) functionar Techn gehen functionar: es illac ubi dole non functiona{ da hapert es functionar: functionar/marchar¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. in vacuo leerlaufen functionar: non functionar {Techn versagen functionar; non ~ außer Betrieb sein functionario Amtsperson functionario Beamte® functionario Funktionär functionario del administration Verwaltungsbeamter functionario del assistentia social Sozialbeamter functionario del ferrovias Bahnbeamter functionario forense Gerichtsbeamter functionario forestal Forstbeamter functionario public del stato Staatsbeamter functionario: functionari/o,?a empleat/o,?a del doana Zollbeamter,?in functionario: functionari/o,?a/empleat/o,?a ferroviari/del ferrovias Eisenbahnbeamt/er,?in functionario: functionario/empleato de ministerio Ministerialbeamter functionarios (Pl) de carriera Berufsbeamtentum functiones (Pl) Aufgabenbereich functiones (official) Amtsgeschäfte functiones (Pl) officio heraldic Heroldsamt funda Schleuder funda de petras Steinschleuder funda: (parve) funda (bifurcate) Zwille (= Schleuder) fundamental fundamental fundamental grundlegend fundamentalmente honeste grundehrlich fundamentar fest begründen fundamentar unterbauen fundamento Begründung (Erklärung) fundamento Fundament fundamento Grund (?lage) fundamento Grundfeste fundamento Grundlage fundamento Unterlage fundamento: (muro de) fundamento Grundmauer fundamento: base/fundamento juridic Rechtsgrundlage fundamento: poner le fundamentos de den Grund legen zu fundamento: prender como fundamento zu Grunde legen fundar begründen fundar errichten (gründen) fundar fundieren fundar gründen fundar ins Leben rufen fundar schleudern (mit e?r Schleuder) fundar stiften (gründen) fundar se super beruhen auf fundar un familia e?n Hausstand gründen fundar: esser ben fundate s?e Richtigkeit haben fundar: fundar/basar (se) super (sich) gründen auf fundar: fundar/basar se super fig fußen auf fundat/or,?rice Begründer,?in fundate triftig (Argument) fundate Adj (et.) berechtigt fundatessa Triftigkeit fundation Begründung (Gründung) fundation Erbauung fundation Errichtung fundation Grundlegung fundation Gründung fundation Stiftung fundation (caritabile) Stift n fundator Erbauer fundator Erzgießer fundator: fundat/or,?rice Gründer,?in fundator: fundat/or,?rice Stifter,?in fundatrice: fundat/or,?rice Gründer,?in fundente schmelzend funder (Metall) abschmelzen funder (vi: se) vt zusammenschmelzen funder auftauen (Eis) funder auslassen (Fett) funder ausschmelzen (Metalle) funder durchschlagen (Sicherung) funder verhütten funder zerlassen funder Techn gießen funder vt durchschmelzen funder vt einschmelzen funder vt schmelzen funder vt verschmelzen funder (se) vi zerrinnen funder grassia Schmalz ausbraten funder se zusammenlaufen (Farben) funder se vi Elektr durchbrennen funder se vi (Sicherung) abschmelzen funder se vi durchschmelzen funder se vi einschmelzen funder se vi schmelzen funder se vi verschmelzen funder se vi zerfließen funderia Eisenhütte (Gießerei) funderia Erzgießerei funderia Gießerei (Gießhaus) ). Si tu non vole que tu sfunderia Hütte (Gieß?) funderia Schmelze (Hütte) funderia Schmelzhütte funderia Schmelzwerk funderia de campanas Glockengießerei funderia de characteres (typographic) Schriftgießerei funderia de ferro Eisengießerei fundero Schleuderer fundition Einschmelz/en,?ung fundition Gießerei (Tätigkeit) fundition Guß (Gießen) fundition Schmelze fundition Schmelzen n fundition Verhüttung fundition n Gießen funditor Gießer funditor Hüttenarbeiter funditor de campanas Glockengießer funditor de cannones Kanonengießer funditor de characteres Schriftgießer funditor de ferro Eisengießer fundo Boden (Gefäß, Meer) fundo Grund (tiefste Stelle) fundo Hintergrund fundo Stock (Waren) fundo Mal Untergrund fundo n Innerste fundo de cappello Hutdeckel fundo de equalisation Ausgleichsfonds fundo de magazin/boteca Warenvorrat fundo de pantalones bracas Hosenboden fundo de vallata Talsohle fundo del mar Meeresgrund fundo monetari Währungsfonds fundo: (toto) in basso/fundo zuunterst fundo: a fundo von Grund aus fundo: a fundo Adv gründlich fundo: a fundo fig in Grund und Boden fundo: al fundo del silva tief im Walde fundo: basse fundo Niederung fundo: basse fundo Mar Untiefe fundo: basse fundo Mar Watt fundo: del fundo de aus et. heraus fundo: del fundo del corde im tiefsten Herzen fundo: dupl(ic)e/false fundo solo; a. plano/strato intermediari Arch Zwischendecke fundo: in (le) fundo hinten (im Hintergrund) fundo: in le fundo Adv eigentlich fundo: le fundos public die öffentlichen Gelder fundo: poner se a fundo in alique sich ins Zeug legen/werfen fundo: sin fundo grundlos fundo; a ~ Adv eingehend fundo; a ~ Adv erschöpfend fundo;; sin ~ bodenlos fundos (Pl) Barbestand fundos (Pl) Deckung (Gelder) fundos (Pl) Einlage (Geld) fundos (Pl) Fonds fundos de reserva eiserner Bestand fundos public Staatsgelder fundos: basse fundos (Pl) (del societate) fig Unterwelt funerales (Pl) Beerdigungsfeier funerales (Pl) Begräbnisfeier(lichkeiten) funerales (Pl) Leichenbegängnis funerales (Pl) Totenfeier funerales Beisetzungsfeier funerales: funerales/obsequias national Staatsbegräbnis funero Seiler funero Seilmacher funeste unglücklich (Dinge) funeste unglückselig (Sache) funeste unheilbringend funeste unheilvoll funeste unselig funeste verderbenbringend funeste: nova funeste terribile Schreckensbotschaft funger (qua/como: als) amtieren funger fungieren fungiera Mistbeet (für Pilze) fungiforme pilzförmig fungo Champignon fungo Pilz fungo Schwamm (Pilz) cripto sia modificatefungose pilz/ähnlich,?artig,?ig funicular Drahtseilbahn funicular teleferico bicable Zweiseilbahn funicular: (ferrovia) funicular Seilbahn funiculo Schnur (dünne) fur Beutelschneider fur Dieb fur Schächer fur Spitzbube (Dieb) fur Stehler fur fam Langfinger fura Diebin furar beiseite (stehlen) furar entwenden (stehlen) furar klauen (stehlen) furar mausen furar stehlen furar (de alicuno) bestehlen furar: robar/furar per fraude ergaunern furatori diebisch furbir polieren (reinigen) furbir putzen (glänzend machen) furbitessa fig Glätte furbitor Polierer furbitura Polieren n furca Forke furca Gabel furca Galgen furca (a fenar) Heugabel furca (a stercore) Mistgabel furca e coclear Eßbesteck furcar gabeln furcar: (bi)furcar se sich gabelförmig teilen furcar: (bi)furcar se sich gabeln furcata Gabelvoll (e?e Gabel voll) furcate gabelförmig furchetta Eßgabel furchetta Gabel (Tisch?) furchetta: grande furchetta Vorlegegabel furente wütend furer wüten fures: a proba/prova de fures diebessicher furesc diebisch furettar herumkramen furettar herumschnüffeln furettar stöbern (suchen) furettar in durchstöbern furetto Frettchen furfure (a. Med Hautschuppe) Kleie furfure de amandolas Mandelkleie furfures Pl Schinnen (Kopfschuppen) furgon Packwagen furgon Eisenb Güterwagen furgon (de traino) Troßwagen furgon (del bagages) Gepäckwagen furgon a munitiones Munitionswagen furgon postal Postwagen (Auto) furgonetta Lieferauto furia Furie furia Rachegöttin furia Wut furia fig Koller furiar kollern (in Wut geraten) furiar sich austoben furiar tosen furibunde fuchs(teufels)wild furibunde wutentbrannt, wuterfüllt furibunde zornentbrannt furiose bitterböse furiose fuchs(teufels)wild furiose grimmig furiose rabiat furiose rasend furiose tobend furiose tobsüchtig furiose toll (rasend) furiose wütend furiose Adj aufgebracht furiose: esser furiose de se ganz weg sein furiose: esser furiose furor wüten furiose: esser furiose/rabide rasen furnata Schub (Bäckerei) furnetto a petroleo Petroleumkocher furno Backofen furno Bratofen furno Ofen (Back?) furno a briccas tegulas Ziegelofen furno a gas Gas/herd,?kocher furno crematori Leichenverbrennungsofen furno crematori Verbrennungsofen impietosemente e redistribuifurno de calce Kalk/hütte,?ofen furno de cocer/coction Brennofen furno de fusion/fundition Schmelzofen furno de/pro grilliar Röstofen furno: alte furno Hochofen furno: focar/furno de cocina Küchenherd furno: furno/cocina economic Sparherd furor Grimm furor Raserei furor Wut furor: poner/mitter in furor in Wut bringen furtive schleichend (heimlich) furtive verstohlen furtivemente Adv heimlich furtivemente Adv verstohlen furto Diebesgut furto Diebstahl furto Entwendung furto Stehlen n furto campestre Felddiebstahl furto con effraction Einbruchsdiebstahl furto domestic Hausdiebstahl furto: delicto/furto campestre Feldfrevel furtos (Pl) fureria Dieberei furunculo Blutgeschwür furunculo Eitergeschwür furunculo Furunkel furunculosis Furunkulose fusc düster fusc unsichtig fuselage (F) Flugzeugrumpf fuselage (F) Flugz Rumpf fusibile schmelzbar fusibile Elektr Sicherung fusibilitate Schmelzbarkeit fusiforme spindelförmig fusil (fam Gewehr) Knarre fusil Flinte fusil Gewehr fusil Schießgewehr fusil a/de aere comprimite Luftgewehr fusil de affilar Wetzstahl fusil de chassa¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. Jagdflinte fusil de chassa¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. Jagdgewehr fusil de chassa¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia. Schrotflinte fusil de tres cannones Drilling (Gewehr) fusil duple Doppelflinte fusil?mitraliatrice leichtes Maschinengewehr fusil: parve fusil Tesching fusilada Beschießung (Gewehrfeuer) fusilada Gewehrfeuer fusilada Schießerei fusilada: abatter/occider per fusilada zusammenschießen fusilamento Erschießung fusilar (erschießen) abknallen fusilar erschießen fusilar niederschießen fusilar standrechtlich erschießen fusilation Erschießung fusilero Füsilier fusion Einschmelz/en,?ung fusion Fluß (Met.) fusion Fusion fusion Guß (Gießen) fusion Schmelzarbeit fusion Schmelze fusion Schmelzen n fusion Zusammenschluß fusion n Gießen fusion Su verschmelzen fusion Techn Abguß fusionamento Su verschmelzen fusionar Hdl, Pol fusionieren fusionar Hdl verschmelzen fusionar Hdl zusammenschließen fuso Spindel te a voluntate, alora non fuso a dentella Klöppel (Spitzen?) fustaniero Barchentweber fustanio Barchent fuste Balken (Schaft) fuste Knüppel fuste Kolben (Gewehr) fuste Schaft fuste de cauchu¡Error! No se encuentra el origen de la referencia./gumma Gummiknüppel fuste: munir de un fuste schäften fustigar auspeitschen fustigar durchpeitschen fustigar holzen (prügeln) fustigar peitschen fustigar fig geißeln fustigation Geißelung futile eitel (unbedeutend) futile geringfügig futile nichtig futile nichtssagend (wertlos) futile fig gehaltlos futile fig inhalt(s)/leer,?los futile fig leer futile fig seicht futilitate Eitelkeit futilitate Firlefanz futilitate Gehaltlosigkeit futilitate Geringfügigkeit futilitate Nichtigkeit (Wertlosigkeit) futilitate Unwert futilitate fig Wertlosigkeit futilitates (Pl) Tand (= Kleinig?,Nichtig/keiten) futur angehend (künftig) futur einstig (künftig) futur kommend futur künftig futur zukünftig futurismo Futurismus futurista Futurist futurista futuristisch futuro (a. Gram) Zukunft futuro Folgezeit futuro Futur(um) futuro: futur/o,?a Zukünftig/er,?e futuro: in futuro fernerhin futuro: in futuro hinfort (gehoben) futuro: in futuro in Zukunft futuro: in futuro künftighin (späterhin) futuro: in futuro weiterhin futuro: in futuro Adv zukünftig futuro: le homine del futuro der kommende Mann futuro; in ~ dereinst (Zukunft)